


Love never felt so good

by CuckooTrooke



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Part Kinks, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Foot Massage, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Massage, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Schmoop, Stomach Ache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuckooTrooke/pseuds/CuckooTrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam never imagined his and Sauli's encounter in Amsterdam during the Queen tour would bring them to this.<br/>To Adam holding a pregnancy test... And the result is positive. Fuck, he's carrying Sauli's baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First trimester

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM! Adam gets pregnant :3 Preggy Adam is my weak spot.

Adam never imagined his and Sauli's encounter in Amsterdam during the Queen tour would bring them to this.

To Adam holding a pregnancy test... And the result is positive. Fuck, he's carrying Sauli's baby. 

 

"This can't be" Adam whispered in shock, sliding on the floor of his bathroom, "No fucking way possible"

It was one time. _One freaking time_ he and Sauli had sex when he visited him briefly during the Queen tour. It was a quick, hot fuck after the Amsterdam show. Well, actually it wasn’t the only time they had sex during the times Sauli visited him, but it was the only time when Adam bottomed. 

During the adrenaline rush after the show he just _needed_ to get fucked and he needed it to be done _hard and fast_. 

But they used a condom so how on Earth this is possible? And he's also a man. He lacks some pretty important parts when it comes to carrying a baby. And last time he checked, there was no vagina between his legs.

Maybe he has to make sure...

Nope. It's definitely a dick.

He's carrying Sauli Koskinen's child. Adam moaned pitifully, hanging his head. Fuck this shit. How can he just call to his one night stand aka ex that 'hey, you got me pregnant even though we both have dicks and I have no uterus'. Maybe someone put something in his tequila last night… Maybe this is all his twisted imagination. 

Sauli would freak the shit out. Probably ask if Adam needs a medication or if he's a bit too stressed at the moment. Sauli is a good friend of his, no denying that, but they're not at the family point and not even near it. They broke up over two years ago and they have both moved on and accepted the fact that it didn’t work out.

Adam sighed, getting up from the floor. He finally flushed the toilet and tossed the test to the trash can and got out from the bathroom. Okay. He must relax now. He'll be fine. First he needs to tell Sauli.

Oh fuck, he needs to tell Sauli.

Adam sighed and slumped down on the couch.

He glanced down at his stomach and sighed for a second time. This just can't be happening. He has his career, he has just lost weight and he’s getting to his ideal weight he’s been dreaming of and... He had just gotten over him. Over Sauli. And now he's pregnant with him.

The world must hate him. For sure.

"Why did we have sex, oh why" He groaned in a pitiful voice and hid his face behind his palms. He grabbed a pillow and screamed against it to mute the sound he definitely needed to let out.

But there's no point in wallowing in misery. He collected himself and inhaled, staring at his phone that was on the table before him.

Sauli needs to know. No matter what he decides to do with the fetus. Baby. Whatever. Adam is already on week 10, according to the test and Adam has no idea when to call it a baby.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Sauli's number before he could change his mind again. He listened to the steady beeping while tapping his foot nervously against the floor.

When Sauli picked up, Adam heard laughing and loud music. He was probably out in a club or in some party.

"I-is... is it a bad time?"

_"What?!"_ Sauli yelled to the phone, causing Adam to pull the phone away from his ear. Geez, if Sauli doesn't hear him doesn't mean he won't hear Sauli.

"Sauli, we need to talk" he yelled back.

No response. Just noises like talking, music and fuck, was Sauli with another guy?! Adam felt his jealousy rise faster and more powerfully than usually. 

"Sauli!"

_"What, what? I'm a little busy"_ and more talking and music.

Adam was on the edge of tears. He didn't know exactly why; Frustration, jealousy, rising emotions or what. Or some freaking hormones pregnant women always seem to have.

"Sauli, would you just listen to me?"

After hearing the broken tone in Adam's voice, Sauli was suddenly blocked away from the party he was in and all his focus was on Adam. It took a few seconds before all the voice in Sauli's end calmed down. Sauli had probably gone to the bathroom or something.

_"I’m here now, sorry about that. ... Are you okay?"_

Adam bit his lip and inhaled, shuddering.

"Did you use a condom when we had sex? For sure?" He asked.

Taken aback by the question, Sauli frowned.

_"Uhm, yes I did. It's not possible you've gotten any STD's from me, I'm clean"_

"I'm not accusing you for that" Adam said calmly, "Just listen to me?"

Sauli sighed, nodding although he knew Adam wouldn't see it.

Adam stared at his stomach as his heart was pounding hard in his ribcage. Is his stomach already bulging or has he just gained weight? Is it possible to show already? But it’s still so early, Scarlett or Alisan showed around the 14th week when they were expecting the first baby. 

_"Adam?_ " 

Oh yeah right, Sauli is on the phone.

"You... You got me knocked up. The condom must have broken"

Silence. Long silence. Awkward, long silence. 

_"WHAT?! HOW?!"_

How? Sauli wants to know how? Adam thought he was almost 30 and pretty damn sure about how the process happens. God damn it, now he's being annoying. _How_ is actually the question spinning in Adam’s mind as well. 

"You tell me. I made two pregnancy tests and they were both positive. It's been 9 and half weeks since our intercourse and the test said I'm on week 9-10"

Sauli was still speechless on the other end of the phone. What is he supposed to say? He got man knocked up and that is just weird. So weird. He’s actually worried about Adam’s mental health at the moment. Or then he’s just messing with him because that’s so Adam. 

"Say something" Adam said quietly, "Anything"

_"I book flight tickets for tomorrow, if possible. Anyway, I'll be there as soon as I can"_

"Thanks" Adam whispered, hanging up. He tossed his phone on the couch and lay back, cradling his stomach as he sighed. At least Sauli didn’t call him crazy or something like he first thought he would. 

"What I'm gonna do with you?" He asked whispering. And realized soon after he's talking to it. To her. Him. He shouldn't. There is a chance he might,,, get rid of it. Which is actually a very high possibility because he’s not ready to take care of a child. He has no permanent partner and he has an album to be released soon and then he’ll be very busy and just… No. A child doesn’t fit in to his life yet. 

Adam suffered from nausea and stomach cramps for weeks and was ready to go to a doctor and Scarlett asked why he hasn't already. Then she threw a joke in the air, saying maybe he's pregnant. She just tried to lighten up Adam’s mood since he was getting seriously worried about his condition. 

Well it was a bad joke, indeed. Oh boy if she knew how right she was. But Adam doesn’t trust in the store’s test, he’s going to need a proper answer from blood tests as soon as possible. 

Adam felt super drowsy. He slept late but he still feels like he could use some more sleep. He really doesn't need all these symptoms that come with the pregnancy. Especially not when he has to go through them alone. There’s no one to rub his feet and back. No one to cuddle him when he feels like shit. 

And no one who’d give him belly rubs. Adam sighed.

♥♥♥ 

Adam was sitting across Sauli at his dining table a few days later. Sauli had arrived to LA as soon as he was able to and called his employer that he had family issues and needed to go.

 _Family issues_.

It was 9 p.m. when he arrived to Adam's place.

"Are you planning to keep it?" Sauli asked, pointing towards Adam's stomach.

Adam frowned, a little deeper than normally, not believing Sauli was really asking him that so bluntly. He could have asked him what are _they_ going to do with it. It’s Sauli’s responsibility as well, even though Adam says the final word since the fetus is inside his body. 

Is he being a little sensitive now?

Sauli noticed Adam's anger from his face. From the way he chewed on his lips and looked at him. Adam always has somewhat piercing look on, his face is intense but Sauli knows when he’s really angry. 

"I just asked" 

Adam exhaled.

"I don’t know yet. I’m not ready to be a father, I’m just not-”

Something in Sauli’s stomach churned. He shot a pleading look at Adam and slightly shook his head, “Don’t say it. Don’t get rid of it. Please” 

“Let me finish” Adam said, sounding almost annoyed to Sauli’s ears, “I’m not ready to be a father, I’m scared shitless, to be honest with you. But at the same time I… I want this. I want to keep it. It feels right. So yeah, I think I'm keeping it"

Sauli was silent, eyebrows arched.

"Great! How many weeks?"

Great? Hopefully Sauli realizes that it's his baby as well. He's bound to help him with it. And that was definitely the good great not sarcastic great.

"The test said between 9th and 10th weeks. I told you already. And from what I googled, I should be having nausea, mood swings, sore stomach and head. I'm having all those" Adam said, rubbing his temples. The headache had kept him from eating and now he feels even more dizzy. He remembers how he used to lay his head on Sauli’s lap every time his head ached and Sauli would rub his temples and scalp until the painkiller started to work and Adam would fall asleep. 

Now it would feel too weird to ask that. 

Sauli choked on his coffee.

"It's been two months since we...?"

"Yes. During my tour with Queen. In Amsterdam" Adam frowned, "Want more coffee?"

"No thanks, I'm fine" Sauli said right away, "You on the other hand seem to need some energy. Have you eaten anything? You look so pale"

"God, no. When you feel nauseous all the time, you really don't feel like eating or drinking anything else but water" Adam told him and rolled his eyes.

"Adam, you need to eat. The baby needs it" Sauli insisted. He's going to make sure Adam will eat well and stay healthy during the next 32 weeks. Depending on which week Adam actually is and when he’s going to give birth. 

_Give birth_. To their child. Holy shit, it sounds very scary actually. 

"I know. I'll tell you when I figure out a food that doesn't make me sick" Adam said as he got up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Sauli asked right away and got up too, almost like automatically.

"Uhm, bathroom. And no, I don't need any help there" Adam chuckled, amused when Sauli followed him like a puppy to upstairs.

"Leave the door unlocked. In case you faint"

Adam turned around to look at Sauli. He was about to point out that just because he feels a bit nauseous and his head aches doesn't mean he's going to faint while peeing, but Sauli said something first. Just a small and quiet;

"Please"

Ugh, why does he do that? Not fair. At all. Damn hormones, Adam feels like hugging Sauli's lungs out. Those big eyes of his look so genuinely worried. 

"Okay. I leave it unlocked" Adam said softly and entered the bathroom, closing the door but left it unlocked to calm Sauli's poor heart.

Sauli went back in to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There must be something to eat for Adam before he goes to sleep. He read somewhere that eating something that contains lots of protein, can ease the morning sickness.

Sauli grabbed a banana from the counter and some fresh juice from the fridge. He took them to Adam's bedroom, on his nightstand and pulled the day duvet off the bed.

The sheets smell like Adam and his cologne. Sauli closed his eyes and inhaled. He remembers the nights he spent alone when Adam was travelling during the Trespassing promotion and he would always clutch Adam’s pillow because it smelled just like him. 

They always say you have to be able to miss your other half at least sometimes but Sauli had to miss Adam way too often. 

The new house Adam had bought cleared the memories of their place. Everything looks different and bigger.

And what's taking so long in the bathroom? He hasn't heard anything in the past _minute_.

"Adam?" he called out loud, knocking on the bathroom door.

In the bathroom, Adam rolled his eyes and stared at his side-view reflection, his hands framing his stomach. After he had peed he just couldn't resist to check if already showing.

His skin looks amazing though. It's literally glowing.

"What?" He responded, still staring at his reflection. He's bloated, that's for sure.

"Nothing. Just wanted to make sure you're still there"

Adam sighed, letting the hem of his shirt fall down. If Sauli's being like that now when he's still in the freaking first trimester, he can't imagine his fussing the further the pregnancy goes.

Adam got out the bathroom and flashed Sauli a smile.

He sort of expected Sauli to say goodnight and leave, but Sauli was just standing there and eyed his every movement. Adam noticed the banana and juice on his nightstand.

"They say it might reduce the nausea in the mornings..." Sauli said, "I just thought it might be good for you"

"Thank you" Adam smiled.

"And you know,,, for him. Her. Either one" Sauli said carefully and reached out to feel Adam's non-existent baby bump.

What the hell are you doing, Adam's mind hissed but didn't say it out loud.

"Let's not get weird" Adam whispered, pushing Sauli's hand off him, "You can't even feel it yet so..."

"Right, right" Sauli chuckled nervously, "I just... I just go home. Call me if you need anything at any time,,, I'll be available"

Adam nodded, smiling softly.

"Bye" Sauli said and pecked Adam on the cheek before he rushed out.

Adam stood in place, his mouth gaping open and heart beating as loud as it did when he met Sauli for the first time.

He sat on his bed, touching the cheek Sauli had kissed.

He chuckled, blushing. Damn hormones again. He wants Sauli to be around during all this and he's pretty sure Sauli wants the same so before he could stop himself, he already yelled;

"Sauli!"

He heard the steps of running and soon Sauli appeared in his bedroom, looking amused yet curious of what Adam wanted to say to him.

"You could stay. If you wanted"

Sauli swallowed nervously, looking at Adam as if to see was he serious or just messing around with it.

"I have plenty of room in my house. And I think it would be better for both of us. It would calm your nerves and that in turn would make me feel better"

"If that's okay with you" Sauli smiled and watched as Adam nodded, "I'll bring my stuff here as soon as I can"

"Good" Adam beamed, "You can take any of the guest rooms"

Sauli nodded calmly, smiling. He was squealing inside though. He was more excited about the baby than he dared to admit. And he was more in love with Adam than he would ever admit out loud.

Anymore.

"Uhm, what are you gonna do with the ultra and stuff? I mean,,, you can't just go to any doctor and say that you're pregnant"

"I know. I just got to trust in my personal doctor. I guess I need to call him tomorrow or so" Adam said and made face, "He probably hires me a psychologist"

Sauli chuckled.

"Highly possible"

Adam smiled, gazing into Sauli's eyes. He still always drowns when he looks into them. It's something that just keep happening.

"Anyway, I... I let you rest now" Sauli said, scratching the back of his head. He flashed Adam a smile and left the bedroom.

♥♥♥ 

Adam called his doctor, Matt, the day after. He indeed asked him if he has been under a lot of pressure lately and offered to hire a psychologist if he needs one. But he did promise to do the ultra if that calms Adam down but Adam was sure he could hear amusement from Matt’s voice. He probably laughed at him once they hung up.

Adam got dressed, struggling to put on his jeans because he just couldn't button them. His guts are sticking out. He's so bloated due to his slow digestion system and it already looks like he's showing.

He wiggled, jumped, lay on the bed and raised his pelvis while sucking in his stomach but it didn't work. He sighed, rubbing his face. 

"Sauli! Come and button my pants!"

In the other room, Sauli's head perked up and he frowned. What the heck Adam is doing? Or rather asking him to do? Can't he just button his pants himself?

Sauli stepped inside Adam's room and gave him a weird look.

"My stomach doesn't work at all and I'm bloated and disgusting" Adam hissed, lying on the bed, his pants still undone.

"If you can't button your pants, I'm pretty sure I can't either" Sauli said and gave a meaningful glance towards the not-so-tight jeans on the floor, "There are other opinions. And surely much more comfortable ones as well"

Adam sighed, obeying to wear the said jeans instead. He was pouting through the whole drive to his doctor.

Maybe the ultra would make him feel better.

But the face Matt gave him when he heard Adam explain the situation wasn’t making him feel any better, vice versa. But Matt’s face when he was watching the screen while moving the probe did make him feel better. 

“You were actually right. I was sure you were just fucking with me” Matt said with a smile. He turned the screen towards Adam and showed him, “You see? There is clearly a fetus here. Look how it already looks like a baby; The head right here, small hands, legs…” he explained while moving his finger before the screen. 

Adam gasped, smiling. It’s real now, it is not just his twisted imagination, it’s actually very real now, “My baby” he whispered. 

“Hey,,, Cry if you need to, it’s okay if you do” Matt said when he noticed Adam’s swollen, reddish eyes and his trembling lip, “Is this a happy cry or…?” 

“It’s more like a ‘I-can’t-believe-I’m carrying-a-baby-to-my-ex’ and ‘Holy-shit-this-is-real’ cry” Adam whispered and watched Matt print the pictures to him and then move the probe off of him so he could get dressed up. 

Matt nodded knowingly, it’s not the first time someone carries a baby to an ex. He let Adam get dressed behind the wall and then asked him to sit down for a minute so he could give him some guidance. 

“It’s not too late for an abortion yet. But soon it will be” He said in his calm voice and leaned against the backrest of his chair, watching Adam, “Heck, Adam, I don’t know actually. You’re a man, always been, so this is very weird. But I saw you have a uterus, placenta and birth canal so I think it’ll be fine. But keep me updated and if there’s anything that concerns you, call me. Better safe than sorry”

Adam nodded, taking the photos Matt pushed towards him with his fingers. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Can you tell me about your symptoms?” Matt asked, leaning against the table now with his elbows on top of the surface. 

Adam sighed, thinking. His head hurts again.

“Well, beside the morning sickness and headache… Dizziness, very bad mood swings and last week I had this weird, piercing pain in my stomach. It passed though”

Matt nodded, “Dizziness is very normal since the blood pressure is changing a lot. And the mood swings,,, what can I say? Hormones and hormones, nothing to worry about. The pain you felt was probably due to your uterus stretching, the pain should be gone soon unless it already is. And when it comes to morning sickness, it can pass or you can suffer from it longer than most do or during the whole pregnancy. I can’t really tell, every pregnancy is different”

It was Adam’s turn to nod. 

“What should I expect then? Weird cravings?” 

Matt chuckled, shrugging a bit, “Maybe. Many women have them. _If_ your pregnancy is like women have, you could expect swelling around the chest area, bloating and constipation, and your need to pee will increase since the uterus presses on your bladder. Your sex drive might increase or decrease, just listen to your body and you’ll be fine” 

Adam grimaced, making a sound of displeasure. He cupped his chest, “I pray for the universe not to give me breasts or I have a lot to explain to everyone. And when it comes to sex… I hope the drive decreases because I have no one to have sex with. I mean… Someone who would share all this with me. Someone who doesn’t freak when my belly grows and stuff” 

“We’ll see what happens with the lactation. And sex? I can’t give you any other advice than to listen to your body and stay safe, like always. Call me if you need me, I will always be available for you” Matt said, stood up and reached out his hand. Adam shook it and nodded, flashing him a smile he always does when he’s leaving their appointment. 

Adam made his way straight to his car and drove home, stopping by the store to get himself a small can of ice cream.

So… He was on the week 11 (Damn, the tests and their not-so-trustworthy results) and Matt questioned the whole medical science after the appointment. 

Adam was feeling happy though. He got printed copies of the ultrasound pictures and he was staring at them on the couch. You could really see the baby already, it was so small but Adam definitely saw the head and the limbs. 

Adam raised his head when he heard Sauli come inside. He was probably out jogging while he had an appointment.

"Did he believe you?" Sauli asked when he came inside the living room. Gosh, he looked hot. So sweaty, toned and perfectly tanned, as always. Adam subconsciously bit his lip.

Damn hormones. His dick is all like ‘hey I want some of that’. It’s been way too long since Adam had run his tongue over those hot abs just before giving head to Sauli. 

"Adam?"

Adam snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes! Yes. He did the ultrasound. I got the pics" he said, waving the photos at Sauli.

Sauli grinned, muttering a quiet 'oh my god' as he made his way on the couch. Adam gave him the photos and let him look at them.

"There's the small head!" Adam squealed, pointing at the fetus' head.

"Yea, I see that" Sauli smiled, in awe. He stared at the small miracle, a literal one, and brushed his fingers over the baby's head and face. That’s his baby right there. And Adam’s carrying it. 

Adam smiled.

"What else did he say to you?" Sauli asked then, giving the photos back to Adam before he'd get too bound to them.

"The regular stuff. There's one fetus and it's alive and okay. He told me I might feel bloating, fatigue and have weird cravings" Adam said with a small chuckle, "Around these weeks the uterus will press on my bladder and I might start to feel tenderness around my nipples. _If_ I have such symptoms"

Sauli nodded. He's happy to hear the baby is okay and it's always good to know the symptoms Adam might suffer from so he wouldn't freak out so easily about them. 

"Are you feeling any of those?" He asked.

"I'm bloated as hell. And drowsy. But otherwise I'm fine" Adam said with a small smile, "I'm having a baby!"

Sauli grinned, though he kind of wanted Adam to say 'we're'. Adam pulled Sauli into a hug and squeezed him somewhat tightly. Sauli gasped for air, his arms going around Adam's waist.

“When you go to the store, buy me some of those hot spicy chicken nuggets. I have a feeling this needs it" Adam said with a small frown, glancing down and touched his belly. It’s weird actually, he doesn’t enjoy spicy food that much so. 

"Okay" Sauli said slowly, getting up from the couch, still in slight shock, "I go to the store. I just change my clothes first"

"Thank you" Adam beamed and settled on the couch to take a rest, "And bring some ice cream as well!" He yelled after Sauli had gone upstairs to change. He didn’t tell him he just had some on his way home.

♥Week 12♥

Sauli is glad Adam has some appetite. Just a few days ago he didn't eat anything because he felt nauseous but now he'd probably eat anything he sees.

"Adam. No more sweets, it's not good for either of you" Sauli finally said and yanked the small bag of candy off his hands. Adam made a pitiful sound and pursed out his lower lip. Sauli is being unfair. Matt told Adam it's fine for him to eat treats etc. as long as his diet is balanced in other ways.

Adam was half sitting and half lying on the couch, he has slid lower and lower all the time during the TV watching.

"Can you rub my feet?" Adam asked, pushing his feet on Sauli's lap. They're not even bloated and swollen yet, he just feels like having a foot rub because he likes them. 

And Sauli has never said 'no' when it comes to that.

Sauli was focused on the TV but he still took Adam's other foot and rubbed it with his both hands. He used to do it a lot when they were together, thanks to Adam’s killer shoes with high heels or they were just small but Adam refused to wear anything else since they fit perfectly with his outfit. 

Which brings Sauli to the other things they used to do when they were together. Sauli misses all that.

"I have lots of interviews next week" Adam said suddenly, pulling Sauli out of his thoughts, "I hope for the name of God that the bloating of my belly is gone by then"

Sauli smiled, rubbing the outer arch of Adam's foot.

"I bet it is. And you can wear more loose clothes" Sauli suggested but Adam shook his head. If he's going to do an interview, he will look fabulous and not wear sweats and sweater. Geez.

Sauli switched to Adam's other foot and somehow Adam had managed to grab the bag of candy back. It was almost empty though. Which made him really sad because he liked those candies _a lot_.

"What are you staring?" He asked when Sauli kept glancing at him continuously, mostly at his stomach, "Like I said, I am not showing yet. Besides, you make me really uncomfortable with your staring. Do I look fat?"

"No" Sauli frowned, groaning a bit, "Sorry. I just find this whole thing so confusing and weird. I'd like to know how can you expect a baby and what is my part in this thing"

Adam carrying a baby is just weird. How is that even physically possible? But he just seems to have a womb and everything else pregnancy requires. Except a vagina. And that is a big lack.

"I don't know how this happened. And what do you mean 'your part'? You're obviously the father of the baby"

Sauli sighed, slumping backwards against the armrest.

Adam was getting annoyed. If Sauli has something to say or something he wants to ask, could he be a little more straightforward about it.

"Whatever. Tell me when you're ready to talk in a way I understand" Adam huffed, getting up from the couch, "I'm taking a bath"

"No. Come back here" Sauli said and yanked Adam back down on the mattress, "I still have your other foot to rub"

Adam gave him a small, apologetic smile and settled back to his previous position. He feels emotionally very sensitive and he hopes Sauli will endure it. Something that Sauli did to his foot made him jerk slightly and kick in small automatic movement. Sauli smiled, glancing at Adam's face.

"You still have this ticklish spot here" He said, his thumb rubbing over the skin near Adam's heel. Adam giggled, trying to pull his foot off Sauli's hands but Sauli wouldn’t let him, he kept the foot still by the ankle. 

“Sauli! Stop it!” Adam squealed, sitting up so he could pull Sauli’s hands away until he learns how to freaking _behave_ (Oh God, Adam used to do so much more than just pull Sauli’s hands when he wasn’t good… ) but Sauli quickly poked him in the ribs and Adam fell back down, squirming away from the tickly touch. 

“Seriously, stop it” Adam said through his giggles, “Stop it unless you want me to pee in my pants! Trust me, my bladder is going through a lot”

Sauli snickered, returning to just rub Adam's foot after that. Adam growled at him playfully, squinting his eyes at him too. Sauli couldn’t wipe the stupid grin off his face. 

After a few minutes of rubbing Sauli glanced at Adam's face again and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open. Sauli smiled, letting Adam's foot down on the couch as gently as he could. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the couch and draped it over Adam’s body. 

Sauli made his way to the kitchen to make something for dinner while Adam slept the severe fatigue off.

♥♥♥

While the morning sickness was completely gone, Adam's bloating didn't go anywhere and his bladder was suddenly going through a hard time. He'd pee when he wakes up and he'd have to pee again right after breakfast.

The radio interview was struggle. Adam kept his legs crossed, hoping the interview would end soon and he could freaking run to the bathroom. Someone must have noticed his fidgeting too. When it was over, he ran for it. He thanked the lord there was an empty cubicle.

He pulled out his cock and he was sure, so damn sure, that the relief felt better than orgasm ever did. Well, maybe not 'ever'...

Adam left the cubicle after he was done, washed his hands and made his way out. He slithered out of the building and straight to his car, he didn't feel like staying to chit chat with anyone at the moment. 

Once he was home, he immediately smelled the delicious scent of Sauli's cooking. He misses his cooking. Adam always has to cook himself nowadays but now when Sauli lives with him during his pregnancy, he gets to eat Sauli's meals. And they are simply _delicious_. 

Adam frowned. He feels like he's using Sauli now. Hopefully that is not what Sauli feels like because that is not true. Not even close the truth. Adam really likes having Sauli around because he’s his friend, he’s nice and kind, funny and he just blooms positive energy. 

"Hey! You're back early" Sauli beamed when he noticed Adam come into the kitchen, "I'm done in a sec"

Without saying a thing, Adam pulled Sauli in to a tight hug. Sauli was caught by surprise and the sudden move made him frown in worry. A fear bigger than life went through his mind and he wrapped his arms loosely around Adam’s body.

"You okay?" He asked and stroked Adam's back.

"I'm happy you're here" Adam murmured.

"And I'm happy to be here" Sauli replied, "But are you okay?"

"Yes. I just wanted to let you know" Adam said as he pulled away, "You know,,, I'd be happy even if I wasn't expecting our baby... I'm glad to have you close to me" He said and left the kitchen.

Sauli wanted to follow him and tell him he feels the same but didn't. He has the dinner to finish and he isn't sure would it be a great idea. Maybe Adam just has some mood swings.

Soon Adam returned to the kitchen to help. He carried the salad bowl to the dining room while Sauli brought the pasta. Even though they eat alone, they like to make the table well.

Adam sat down already, waiting until Sauli would bring the plates and something to drink. First he brought the plates and then he came back with a bottle of wine.

"Sauli" Adam said, smiling a little, "Forgot something?"

Sauli glanced at Adam, then around himself as if to see did he forgot something in the kitchen. Then he looked at the bottle in his hands.

"Damn! Old habits! I definitely did not forget" He said, looking almost terrified because of such slip. He put the bottle on the table 'cause he will have wine for sure, but then looked at Adam, "What do you want to drink?"

"If there is some fresh juice, I'd like to have that"

Sauli nodded, rushing to get Adam some. It was homemade so it must be good for the baby and Adam because of all the nutrients and vitamins it contains. Sauli poured the juice in glass and went back to the dining room. He gave Adam the glass and finally sat down himself too.

They ate in silence. It didn't bother them but it was un-usual. As soon as Adam was done, he left the dining room with a quiet 'thanks for the dinner'. Sauli sighed. This can't continue like this. It must stress Adam and it's not good for the growing baby. They need to solve this thing.

Sauli cleaned the table, put the plates in the dishwasher and put the food in the fridge. Then he went to look for Adam. The house is huge so it's not the easiest thing to do.

But he found Adam from the living room couch. He was watching TV. Or rather flicking the channels just for fun.

Here goes nothing.

Sauli hopped on the couch, settling so his head was on the level of Adam's stomach.

"Hi! It's your other daddy talking here!"

Adam's eyes went wide and he looked down. He wasn't sure was the whole scene freaky or adorable. But he was sure as hell it was weird, so weird. Something he imagined Sauli would do sooner or later but not yet. It felt so… Intimate. 

"Sauli... I'm not sure can it even hear you yet" Adam said in a low tone and returned his focus on the TV. He tried not to react when Sauli stroked the top of his belly through his shirt.

"I know. But in case it does, I want to make sure my voice is one of the first ones she/he learns to recognize" Sauli said and slightly raised the hem of Adam's shirt to press a kiss on the bare skin.

Adam fidgeted, trying to pull the hem back down but Sauli’s hand was on the way.

"You know that's pretty damn intimate what you're doing there" Adam gently reminded, "And in case you haven't noticed, I don't even fit in my jeans and it's not because of the baby but because I'm bloated and-"

"Oh hush, you. I know that. But since when I have freaked out because of that?"

"Yeah, not when we were together. But how often you see exes kiss pregnant bumps? Exactly. I think that crosses the line" Adam said and flicked through the TV channels again. Sauli couldn't help but notice that Adam hasn't told him to stop. And he is usually very straightforward.

"What you said earlier... I wanted to say I feel the same but you just disappeared" Sauli whispered.

"Well sorry I didn’t read your mind. I came back though, if you didn't notice"

"You misunderstand me on purpose" Sauli groaned, "I'm trying to create a conversation here"

That was when Adam slapped his hand away. Okay, now he got mad. Or slightly pissed off at him.

"I am being emotionally little sensitive at the moment! I almost cried today because a butterfly hit my car and died" Adam whined, really dragging the last vowels like it seriously was the world end for him.

Sauli didn't quite understand what does that story has to do with anything. Adam was waiting for some kind of reaction from him but he didn't know how he should react to a dead butterfly.

Adam groaned, sitting up and tried to leave the couch but Sauli didn't let him. Not before they break the freezing ice between them so he pinned Adam on his back on the couch with his thighs.

"Yes I am here mostly for the baby but also because I care about you and your welfare as well as I care about the baby inside of you and if you truly haven't noticed it yet, I am here also because every time we're apart I miss you and I feel jealous though that is just _not_ who I usually am and seriously Adam, I like you and I like you _a lot_ and not only because you expect my child"

Adam's mouth was gaping open, his brains trying really hard to comprehend all the things Sauli just said to him.

"Geez, you should learn how to use multiple sentences instead of one long ass sentence" He said as soon as he was able to talk, making Sauli chuckle.

"Well I hope you got my point" 

"Mostly" Adam smiled, "Although you could have just chosen to say the last part of your sentence. I might have understood better"

Sauli laughed, lying on top of Adam and buried his face to the crook of Adam's neck. He smelled so good; So familiar and divine like always. 

“What do you feel about me then?” Sauli asked, sounding way more vulnerable than he usually does. He just has no freaking point to feel so naked at the moment because if he hasn’t noticed Adam’s still head over heels in love with him, he’s a bit blind. 

“Didn’t our time in Mexico give you any clue?” Adam asked, small smile decorating his face. 

Sauli shrugged, “You were kinda tipsy then” 

Adam chuckled, his hand resting low on Sauli’s back. Even the warmth of their position was enough to make him smile now. 

“Okay, Amsterdam then?” 

“Your wonderful ice-skating skills?” 

“Shut up, I was _awesome_ ” Adam reminded, “No, but the night in the hotel” he said then, more serious again.

“When this happened?” Sauli asked, his hand lying on top of Adam’s belly again. Adam nodded. 

“I wouldn’t have done it with anyone else, you know it. I know telling you that I trust you more than anyone ever doesn’t exactly explain what I feel at the moment but I just…” 

“Shh” Sauli hushed, finger on Adam’s lips now to mute him, “How many times during our time together I told you that you’re so damn cute when you’re nervous? Take a deep breath and just say what’s going through your mind” he said, letting his finger fall from Adam’s mouth. Adam took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts so he wouldn’t screw this thing up now because he would never forgive himself if he did. 

“For a long time I thought my feelings towards you are long gone, nothing else but friendship remained. But then,,, the whole Tulum thing happened and you visited me a few times during the tour and I just… I guess I started to feel something more again. And when I got the bronchitis, you knew exactly the right things to say to me and you kept sending me text messages almost every hour just make sure I’m fine” 

Sauli has always been a caring person and especially when his loved ones get sick or hurt, he’ll try his best to make it all better. 

“It reminded me of the time when I fell sick in Sweden and you were literally bombing me with messages, telling me how I should get a heat bottle for my stomach and drink plenty of water and sleep as much as I can” 

Sauli chuckled, nosing the side of Adam’s neck. His heart ached back then, it literally ached not to be able to be with Adam and try to share the pain with him. 

“The only thing that was different with my bronchitis was that you didn’t tell me how you would cuddle me under fluffy blankets until I felt even a little bit better”

“I wanted to. But I just thought it might not be the wisest thing to say” 

“Friends can cuddle” Adam reminded, “Anyway, my point here is that… Could we start over? Give it another chance?” 

Sauli finally raised his head from the crook of Adam’s neck and nodded. He kissed Adam’s forehead, “Yeah. We could” 

"I’m so happy to hear that. But uhh, my bladder is going to burst if you won't get up"

"I get up in a second. But does this declaration of mine and yours mean that I can kiss you now?" Sauli murmured, looking down at Adam.

"Mm, maybe" Adam smiled, "But not until I've used the bathroom. Scoot"

Sauli laughed and let Adam get up. Adam was quick with it. And of course, like every freaking time, all he got out was a small dribble. Frustrating? Just guess.

Adam rushed back to the living room, straddling Sauli's lap and cupped his face, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Sauli gasped in surprise, not having anything to hold onto so he fell on his back on the couch, Adam on top of him. The kiss was very tasty, though.

Sauli grabbed Adam's cheeks and gently pushed him off his lips so he could talk;

"Does this also mean I can talk to the baby without you being weirded out by it?"

"Of course" Adam said in a rush, intending to push their lips back together.

"And come to the next ultra with you?"

"If you want to" Adam said, rolling his eyes because he felt impatient. He wanted to kiss and make out right now, his dick is all eager and ready to play already. It’s been a while. 

"Good" Sauli managed to say before Adam's mouth was on him again.

Hands seeking for bare skin, bodies arching up against each other in hope for some friction… 

“Let’s move this to bed” Adam murmured against Sauli’s ravished lips. Sauli nodded, and Adam quickly moved off, grabbed Sauli’s hand and pulled him up into his bedroom. 

“I haven’t yet been in here in this meaning” Sauli said. 

“Well, now you are” Adam smiled, pushing Sauli towards his bed while pulling his shirt over his head. Sauli obeyed, tossing his shirt on the floor. Adam’s cock jerked at the sight. Sure Sauli has always had a great body but damn he’s even more muscular than he used to be. 

Sauli sat down once the backs of his knees hit the mattress, Adam straddled his lap and Sauli moved backwards so they could lie down. 

“Don’t think I don’t want you to get naked as well” Sauli hissed, tugging on the hem of Adam’s shirt. Even though Adam wasn’t feeling that attractive at the moment, he always feels secure when he’s with Sauli so he obeyed and stripped off his shirt. 

“I approve” Sauli winked, pulling Adam’s body back down against his own. Skin on skin contact made Adam’s whole body tingle and he was sure as hell that he’s feeling more sensitive than ever before. 

Sauli dragged his hands from Adam’s shoulders down his back and on top of his _damn fine_ ass and gave it a firm squeeze. Okay, Adam likes it when his lovers play with his ass, who wouldn’t, but damn he’s feeling even more turned on now. 

“Don’t even think about it,,, This time I’m doing the fucking” Adam murmured, “But first… I want your pretty mouth on my nipples” 

Sauli didn’t hesitate or waste a second, he flipped them over right away. He kissed Adam on the lips, jaw and neck before sliding his tongue down to his right nipple. Even the briefest contact made Adam shudder and arch his back. 

He curled his hand behind Sauli’s neck and kept him close. 

“Ah don’t bite ‘em” Adam hissed, surprised by the sensitivity. 

“Shit, sorry. I didn’t realize” Sauli apologized, soothing the bitten are with a tender kiss, “Just old habits, you always loved it when I bit them” 

“Trust me I still do but fuck,,, My body feels so sensitive. It’s like my nipples and dick has more nerve endings than normally” Adam frowned, looking down at where Sauli was flicking his tongue around his right nipple. 

“Really? I see they’re more perky and prominent than usually as well” Sauli grinned, rubbing his thumbs over the pink buds, “I can’t wait to have your big cock inside of me again”

♥Week 13♥

Adam had no idea he would get so horny. As soon as the dizziness was gone and his blood pressure was getting back to normal, all the blood seemed to go between his legs. Especially now when he and Sauli got their things solved and they decided to give their relationship a try, his libido was wild.

The week 12 was the worst for his bladder. It got a bit better during the 13th week because his uterus was now growing upwards and not pressing on his bladder. Maybe the stress release had something to do with his libido as well. Talking with Sauli about their situation did really good. 

Adam felt no shame to show any of his needs. No matter was it a cheeseburger or blowjob he wanted, but damn he said it out loud. And much to his luck, Sauli was always happy to fulfill his wishes. 

"Sauli" Adam murmured, crawling on Sauli's lap, "I need sex. I promised Danielle and a few others that they could come over and we could have dinner together today so _now_ Sauli, I need it" he hissed, licking Sauli’s ear. 

Sauli raised his eyebrows, holding on Adam's hips. He has nothing against Adam's sex drive but the guy has been like cat in heat lately and Sauli can’t keep up with his sexual needs. And wait,,, Nothing wrong with having friends over for dinner but Adam could have mentioned him about it. 

Adam noticed Sauli’s look and he rolled his eyes, settling more firmly on his lap to maybe distract him and avoid the ‘You could have told me’ conversation. 

“I think my closest friends have a right to know we’re back together now. No, I won’t tell them I’m pregnant _yet_ but later I will. Don’t you think it’s right?” 

“I agree. They should know about us, but I would have appreciated if you told me they’re coming. I could have had something else planned since I didn’t know” Sauli said gently and stroked Adam’s thighs, hands curling behind him to touch his ass before returning them on Adam’s hips. 

“Sorry, I know I should have told you. I’m still getting used to the fact that we’re together again and that you live here. They’re coming at five” 

Sauli nodded, smiling. 

“Someone mentioned just a minute ago that he needs sex right _now_ ” 

Adam grinned, giggling when Sauli used the strength of his biceps and back when he laid Adam on the couch on his back. He settled next to Adam rather than on top of him, he wasn’t sure is it possible to squish the baby but he wanted to make sure nothing happens to it so he decided to lie next to Adam. 

Sauli pressed their lips together, Adam’s hand coming up to cup Sauli’s cheek while his free arm was curled behind him, holding his body close to his side. His hips kept bucking, desperate to have something to hump against. 

"I have this weird tingly feeling in my nipples and groin" Adam suddenly said with a small frown and cupped his chest, hissing a bit at the contact. Damn, he should remember how sensitive he is at the moment.

Sauli cocked his eyebrow at him. 

Adam seized when he felt something damp against his palms, “Sauli,,, I think my nipples are leaking or some weird shit” 

“What” Sauli squeaked, “Show me” 

Adam moved his palms off his chest and glanced down himself as well. The black fabric of his shirt was indeed damp and it was making the black even more darker, “That. Is. So. Freaky. Matt said nothing about this” 

“Maybe you should call him. Do they hurt?” 

“No. I mean they’re achy you know but they’re not necessarily sore” Adam explained, “I should call him anyway” he decided and grabbed his phone from the table, then went to talk in the kitchen. 

Sauli stayed on the couch, waiting, while Adam talked with his doctor. It took about five minutes until Adam returned to the living room, his phone forgotten somewhere and he was stretching the neck of his top and probably wiping the liquid off with a soft towel. 

Adam sat on the couch (his boner is still right there, tenting in his loose sweats and suddenly Sauli wants to have it in his mouth so _bad_ ) and pressed the towel against his chest to see if there was any more coming out. 

“He said it’s very common, usually happens at third trimester but there is nothing to worry about if this happens earlier too” Adam told Sauli and glanced at him a little sheepishly, “I hope this doesn’t freak you out. I mean,,, not just _this_ but,,, This whole thing with me being knocked up and you becoming a father”

Sauli smiled, reaching out to squeeze Adam’s knee, “No. The only thing that would possibly freak me out in this is that something would happen to you. You’re a man and you have a man’s body and if this fetus,,, baby,,, would be a risk for your health or something, then I’d be really freaked out” 

“Yeah,, I get that. But Matt said I should be fine. There are always risks and even women can get a preeclampsia or something, so. I just…” Adam frowned, blinking at the sudden stinging in his eyes. Sauli noticed that and he scooted down on the floor before Adam, taking both of his hands into his. 

“As long as you are okay, and the baby as well, I won’t freak out. I got you back into my life and there is no way in hell I’m going to let you go again” Sauli whispered, soothing his thumbs over Adam’s knuckles. 

Adam nodded, “I can’t do this alone…” , he said quietly, voice unsteady. 

“You don’t have to” Sauli reassured, standing up and hugged Adam, “You don’t have to” He repeated more quietly. 

Adam let Sauli sway him for a moment before he pulled away, “First I’m horny like a bunny and in a second I’m weeping” 

Sauli smiled, cupping Adam’s face and kissed him on the forehead, “Totally understandable. Are you still horny?” 

Adam chuckled, “I don’t feel horny due to freaking out what the heck is wrong with my nipples but my dick has a mind of its own” he said as he glanced down at his lap. Sauli was on his knees in a flash, reaching out to pull Adam’s cock out of his pants. 

Adam bit his lip, slouched against the backrest and raised his pelvis, pushing his pants under the curve of his ass. Sauli leaned over Adam’s cock, breath hovering above the tip. 

Sauli took the head into his mouth while his fingers went around the thick shaft. Adam sighed, head falling back. 

Sauli stroked his shaft the way he knew Adam likes it during a blow job, while bobbing his head and sucking firmly. The blood flow was definitely wilder down there since Adam was already gasping and moaning, finding it hard to keep his hips still. He ran his fingers through Sauli’s hair lovingly. 

Sauli moaned quietly. There has always been something incredibly sexy about Adam’s hands, and while he loves Adam’s every touch, his hands in his hair during a blowjob is his guilty pleasure. Especially if Adam dares (usually he dares, specifically when he’s feeling very dominant) to yank his hair a bit, maybe slightly push on his head or keep it still while his hips thrust towards his mouth. 

Sauli pulled away with a wet pop but kept pumping the shaft. 

“Your pre-cum tastes different than it used to” He said thoughtfully and swiped his tongue over the tip to get another taste. It was a little sweeter now but not bad by any means. 

“Please could you do your analyzing some other time” Adam asked impatiently, his fingers curling in Sauli’s hair. Sauli smirked at the impatience and returned his mouth on the hot flesh, this time sinking lower and took more into his mouth. 

Adam groaned.

Sauli fondled Adam’s balls with his other hand, just holding them on the inside of his palm. Adam’s toes were curling but otherwise his body was tense and almost rigid, head rolling against the backrest of the couch, though. He was very noisy, moaning and whining. 

Sauli knew those signs. He prepared for cum flooding into his mouth but that never happened. But he can’t mistake that gorgeous, low, moan coming from Adam’s throat and that arch of his back. He gave a powerful suck at the head and Adam whined, protesting. 

Sauli pulled away. 

“You came dry” He said, not sure was he asking or just declaring. Have they seriously had so much sex Adam has nothing left to shoot anymore? Or is just a ‘pregnancy thing’? 

“I seriously don’t know what’s going on in my body… But I know one thing. Orgasms are heaven” 

“Aren’t they always?” Sauli grinned, gently tucking Adam back into his pants since even the slightest touch made him hiss in discomfort. Adam smiled when Sauli got on the couch and worked his own belt undone. 

“Yes, but especially now” He grinned and pushed Sauli on the couch on his back, settling between his gaped legs and faced his open fly.

♥♥♥

The smell of the fish made Adam feel so nauseous he couldn't think of anything else. Fortunately their friends haven't arrived yet or he would have had a lot to explain.

And thank God Sauli understood it was because of the pregnancy and not a personal opinion on his cooking.

"Shit, I'm so sorry" Sauli said apologetically, stroking Adam's back when he was kneeling before the toilet seat, "I didn't think fish would do this"

"Me neither" Adam said honestly, "I thought the sensitivity to different smells would be gone by now. Eggs in the morning don't do that anymore so I didn't think anything else would either. But now I know"

His insides churned again and he lurched towards the toilet. He heard Sauli's sushing through his own pitiful whimpers and groans, and the soothing hand on his back was suddenly the best thing in the whole world.

"We can still cancel the dinner if you feel like it" Sauli suggested, "And meet them some other day"

Adam shook his head, "I haven't seen all of them in ages and I really want to tell them we're back together"

Pregnancy doesn't change his stubborness. And he hates cancelling _anything_ so as long as there is at least one other option, he'll take it.

"Okay, well at least we could order some food in"

"You saw so much effort with the dinner, we can't-"

"Adam. You can't even be in the same room with the fish if the smell triggers the nausea" Sauli reminded and kissed the side of Adam's head, "I put in the freezer and eat some other day or something"

Adam nodded with a quiet 'okay'. Sauli reached out to close the lid when Adam seemed to be done, and flushed the toilet.

"Oh, baby" Sauli murmured, wrapping his arms around Adam and kissed his bare shoulder as he was still in his sweats and tank top, "Maybe you should go in the fresh air for a second, on the balcony. I open the windows in the kitchen and put the food in the freezer"

Adam nodded, getting up once Sauli's hand was around his waist in case his legs still feel shaky. He couldn't ask for a better person to share this all with. Even if Sauli was still just his friend, he'd be the best friend and supporter he could ask for.

"Just order some pizza and salad. I know for sure that is fine to all of us" Adam said and bent down over the sink to flush his mouth from the gross taste. Maybe a mint pastil wouldn't hurt either.

Sauli chuckled, nodding.

Adam went upstairs and to the balcony since he had a comfy couch there, on the porch he only had a few chairs and a table. Sauli on the other did as he promised, put the cooked food in the freezer and opened the windows, hoping it would help.

Then he ordered the food, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and made his way up to Adam.

"Here" He said as he handed the bottle to Adam.

"Thanks"

Sauli sat down as well and cuddled close to Adam, resting his head on his chest. Adam smiled, petting Sauli's hair.

"You're gonna burn yourself down before the baby even comes if you keep fussing around me like that" He said, partly joking though. He knows Sauli and his need to help and care as much as he can.

"I sleep well at nights" Sauli reminded, "Though if you woke up in the middle of the night complaining a sore back or anything else either, I would try to make it better and risk my good night sleep"

"Aww" Adam cooed, "Don't promise too much because _I will_ remember them when my back hurts"

Sauli smiled, his palm going lower to rest on top of Adam's belly. Somehow he just can't wait to see the bump grow because then it will feel even more real. Or when he gets to go to the ultra and see the baby move and hear the heartbeat.

And especially,,, When he can feel the movements from the top of Adam's stomach.

"If this wouldn't have happened, the baby I mean, do you think we still would have ended up back together?" Adam asked.

"I think so" Sauli said honestly, glancing up at Adam, "Sooner or later. But not this soon I guess"

Adam nodded, agreeing. He feels that way too, that they would have ended up together at some point but this was sooner than he expected. It's okay though, he's happy about it.

"I just can't believe we're going to have a baby together" Sauli said, hand moving lovingly on Adam's belly, "Like this. With you carrying it"

"I know right" Adam smiled, face glowing as he placed his hand on top of Sauli's. Sauli kissed Adam's cheek before he slid down and sat on the floor between Adam's knees. Adam raised the hem of his top, he knew he doesn't show yet but if Sauli wants to do it, he can.

Sauli made a frame with his hands and leaned close to kiss Adam's skin, right above his belly button.


	2. Second trimester

♥Week 16♥ 

"Soon it'll be difficult to hide my stomach" Adam said from his wardrobe, "Even my loosest shirts cling onto my bump by now already so imagine later. Fortunately my belly is still so small no one can tell. But it's not very logic to wear a hoodie in this heat"

Sauli walked to his side and pulled the first top that caught his eye out from the shelf. It was black with a white print picture at the front, but Sauli had no idea was it a tight or not. Not that he even cared. Adam shows a little when he's not wearing a shirt but you can't really tell.

"You need to tell Leila about this. Sooner or later you have to and now would be your perfect chance since she's coming over for a lunch" Sauli said and handed the top to Adam. Adam gave him a look but took the top anyway, pulling it on over his head.

"I know"

Sauli took Adam's hand and pulled him on Adam's, well actually _their_ bed. They sat down somewhere in the middle, facing each other.

"She's your mom. She has a right to know she'll be a grandmother. And I think she would rather hear it from you than see it after weeks. Right?" Sauli explained, reaching out to stroke his hand over Adam's bump. Adam had said he doesn't feel any movements yet but they're both excited yet impatient about it. They can't wait.

"You're right" Adam sighed, leaning back against the pile of pillows, "Why are you always right?"

Sauli chuckled, dropping his hand on Adam's thigh and tapped it lovingly, "I'm just awesome that way"

Adam smiled, "Yeah, you are"

Sauli grinned, sitting between Adam's bent legs. Adam is not a shy person by any means, he gets a bit flustered when someone compliments him (who wouldn't?), but when Sauli looks at him like that, like he's the greatest and most beautiful thing in this whole world, he suddenly feels so shy.

"It's a bit crazy, you know" Sauli said, chin pressed on top of Adam's knee.

"What is?"

"It's like... The Universe is doing everything to make us go back together because we're meant to be. Our vacations, me coming to visit you on tour, you falling ill just so I coud soothe you and then,,, It decides to give us a baby because nothing else is helping"

Adam laughed.

"It must have cursed so many times. 'Fuck, why don't these people get my hints?! This is a hopeless case" He continued.

"'Well this I might as well make the other dude pregnant'" Sauli finished with the hugest grin he could pull, "It must be so satisfied now. Enjoying a glass of wine and a cigarette"

"You are so weird" Adam chuckled, pulling his leg towards himself so he could poke Sauli on the chest with his toes.

"Me? Talk for yourself" Sauli gasped, "And don't keep your leg pulled towards your shoulder. I get ideas"

Adam smirked, raising the said leg on Sauli's shoulder. His belly is not on the way of his moving yet, he doesn't feel big and clumsy, so he's going to enjoy his flexibility while he can.

"You are bad"

"You know,, Matt said it's not possible you'd hurt the baby if you'd do me"

"Fuck" Sauli hissed, "Stop talking like that"

"Why?" Adam whined, letting his leg fall down from Sauli's shoulder and sat up, throwing his arms around Sauli's neck, "Don't you want to? Am I grossing you out but you're just not telling me?"

"No!" Sauli gasped, "No. Never. But I'm just worried... You know,, it feels weird when the baby is so,,, close"

Adam chuckled, spreading his thighs on both sides of Sauli's lap, "Baby, she/he will know nothing about what's going on. Please" he pleaded seductively.

He grinned when Sauli lay him on the bed.

"You asked for it. You know how much I love your bum" He whispered, "I'm gonna-"

_Doorbell. Fucking doorbell_.

Adam squeezed his eyes shut, licking his lips as he missed the contact he didn't even manage to get yet.

"It's mom. She came early"

Sauli groaned a bit, pecking Adam on the cheek and got up, "I go"

Adam sighed and lay there for a while, other leg still bent as Sauli was _just_ about to pull it over his own hips. Adam pushed himself up, flinching a little at the pain that stabbed him on the side, near his groin.

He shrugged it off and followed Sauli downstairs and at the hall where Leila already stood, looking a little bit confused over the fact that Sauli was there.

"Hey, mom, what's that face?" Adam smiled and hugged her, "Good to see you"

"Good to see you too" Leila said, and stroked Adam's back briefly before pulling away, "I just gave a hug to Sauli for first time in ages. What brings you here?" She asked after returning her attention back on Sauli.

Sauli grinned, walking to Adam's side and Adam seized a little. He didn't want Sauli to stroke his stomach and freak the fuck out of his mother.

"Adam does" Sauli smiled, wrapping his arm around Adam's waist.

"Wait, what? You guys are back together?" Leila asked, eyeing both of the boys.

Adam nodded.

"You sneaky brats" Leila gasped, "I need to sit down"

Adam chuckled, guiding her to the dining room and pulled out a chair for her to sit on. He sat down across her while Sauli brought the food at the table. Just salad and some chicken, simple enough.

"So,,, How did this happen?" Leila asked once they had all sat down at the table and had food on their plates.

"It just happened" Adam beamed, "We decided to give it another go. The world seemed to be pushing us back together"

Leila gave Adam this motherly look. It's a look that makes Adam feel like she sees right through him. Sometimes it creeps Adam out how much his mom knows his things even though he doesn't always tell them to her.

"I've been wondering where that smile comes from. And that look in your eyes" She said, watching Adam and Sauli share a look that was full of mutual affection. But to Leila's mind there was something more in Adam's look as well... But she couldn't wrap her mind around it.

"But do you live here again? Isn't that a bit too soon?" Leila asked Sauli.

She noticed Sauli got a little tense. And so did Adam. Her eyes kept moving between, from Sauli back to Adam and back at Sauli with a small frown.

"Okay, I know you both. You're not telling me everything"

Suddenly Adam's stomach gurgled out loud. Adam soothed a hand over it, chuckling nervously. It's like the baby wants to make its existance clear by itself since Adam and Sauli didn't tell anything.

"Okay" Adam sighed, holding Sauli's hand underneath the surface of the table. Sauli gave it an encouraging squeeze, "There is something you need to know"

All sorts of fears crossed Leila's mind.

"I don't think I'm going to like this" She said, preparing herself.

"I really hope you will" Adam said with a nervous giggle and cleared his throat, "Please don't think I'm crazy"

"Just tell me already"

"I'm knocked up. I uhm... I'm carrying our baby"

Leila's jaw dropped. She didn't know what she should say to that. She's pretty sure Adam's a man and can't physically get pregnant but his look is so genuine and real it makes her question that.

"What?" She asked quietly, slowly.

Adam took a deep breath, "I know it sounds crazy. I couldn't believe it at first, Sauli couldn't believe it. My doctor couldn't believe it. But the baby is very real and alive" He assured and looked at Sauli, "Sauli, can you get the photos from my first ultra?"

Sauli nodded, getting up. The photos were in Adam's bedroom, in his drawer, where no one could see them even accidentally. Even Riff doesn't go to his private stuff when he visits him.

Sauli returned shortly and handed the photos to Leila. Leila turned the first photo around, seeing Matt's signature (Adam wanted it there, just to make sure Sauli and in this case, also his mom, will believe that they are real) and Adam's name.

Then she turned it back around to see the front. Her mouth was still gaping. She was in shock. She couldn't believe three things right now;  
1\. She's going to be a grandmother  
2\. Adam's pregnant though he's a man  
3\. The boys had forgotten the condom

Suddenly she started smiling. Really widely, looking at the photo in her hands. She raised her head again to look at Adam and Sauli.

"Well, god damn. It really is a baby"

Adam chuckled, "What? You already thought I was insane?"

"No comments" She grinned and looked back down at the photo while Adam and Sauli shared matching, relieved grins, "I have one question though. Actually two"

"Yeah?"

"How many weeks now? And boys... _Condoms_. Why didn't you-"

"Moooom" Adam whined, "I'm 33. We did use a condom but it betrayed us and let's not discuss this, please. I'm on a week 16"

Leila laughed at his embarrassed expression. And she didn't save Sauli from the slight blush either. But she just wanted to remind about that! _If_ the boys would have been together officially and she would have known about it, she wouldn’t have mentioned it. It’s their thing, not hers. 

"Do you show?"

Adam shook his head as no, "No one could tell yet. Matt said that I probably start to show very soon though. Now I look like I have eaten too much" 

Adam stood up, turning sideways so his mother could see if he shows. Adam pulled the fabric of his top tight over his stomach and shot a questioning look at Leila. Leila kind of shrugged, smiling. 

“In my eyes, you show. And it’s not just a food baby” 

Adam chuckled, sitting back down. He grimaced at the pain somewhere low on his side again. Sauli didn’t miss that one.

“What is it?” He asked.

“It’s nothing” Adam said automatically but didn’t get very satisfied looks from Sauli and Leila, he sighed, “Sometimes when I change a position quickly I feel a stab of pain low on the side of my stomach” 

“I would say it’s because of the round ligaments” Leila said knowingly, “I had those pains when I was pregnant with you. Don’t you still think it would be good to talk to your doctor about it?” 

Sauli nodded, agreeing her completely. 

“I’ll see him if these continue or get worse. I’m okay, stop fussing” He chuckled, “But mom… Don’t tell _anyone_ , okay? Please” 

Leila nodded, “I promise” 

 

Leila staid about an hour, chatting about everything. Not just about the baby but Adam’s and Sauli’s life in general. It was good to catch up with Sauli, it had been a long while since she had seen him. 

The evening was for Adam and Sauli alone. 

The back pain was starting to raise its ugly head, but it was more of like a dull ache from time to time. No pains because of heavy belly, that’s for sure. Otherwise Adam felt great, energetic. He expected that on every hour of the day he would somehow feel he's pregnant but he didn't. He knew it very well, though. But he was living quite normally right now, no special symptoms. Except his swollen nipples and the pain on his lower stomach, on the side. He hopes it truly is the round ligament syndrome his mother mentioned. 

He and Sauli were lying on bed, Adam's shirt bundled up beneath his chest and Sauli was caressing his tummy. It could lullaby Adam to sleep.

"Your hair is so shiny” Sauli said all of a sudden, "And your skin is glowing. But this is still my favorite change in you" He said, rubbing Adam's very small bump with his palm. 

"It looks like I have a beer belly. Or very bad constipation” 

Sauli slid lower and blew a raspberry against the skin of Adam's stomach. Adam’s being silly, it looks nothing like that.

"You heard that? Your daddy said his stomach looks like a beer belly or constipation. That was my reaction" Sauli said, stroking the stretched skin. Adam chuckled, holding Sauli's hands against his yet small bump. Sauli smiled, pressing a gentle kiss right next to Adam's belly button.

"Am I being silly?" Sauli asked, looking up at Adam who was blushing a bit at the special attention he was getting. Sure Sauli has always made sure Adam knows how much he loves him from bottom to the top, including his stomach, but this is different. 

"No" Adam said right away, "You're being cute"

Sauli beamed. God damn, Adam was carrying his baby so of course he's acting silly. It, or more precisely, she/he, just has some power. 

"But I should take a bath. You've kept me in this position for an hour and I'm aching" Adam reminded, pushing himself to a full sitting position. Sauli pouted when Adam covered his belly.

"At least let me join you?" Sauli asked seductively and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck. 

Adam cocked his eyebrows. 

"Please" Sauli pleaded, pressing a kiss on Adam’s cheek, jaw and mouth. And again on his other cheek. Chin, nose, forehead.

“Okay, okay” Adam laughed, “Just stop that” 

Sauli grinned, pulling away. He followed Adam to the bathroom and put the water running to the tub while they stripped off their clothes. Adam stopped in front of the mirror and turned sideways. He frowned. 

Sauli pressed up against his back and laced his fingers on Adam’s stomach, “Don’t say a thing, okay. Just get in the tub and I’ll rub your head”

Adam smiled, nodding. He waited until Sauli was sitting on the edge of the tub and then got in himself. Sauli kept his legs slightly parted, placed the bath pillow comfortably under Adam’s neck and head, then bent his head. 

Sauli is good at this. Adam knows it. Sauli used to rub all the tension and stress off his head when they were together. And even with the worst headaches, Sauli was able to make him believe that he actually isn’t dying after all. 

“I haven’t shaved in three days and my beard hasn’t grown a bit” Adam said suddenly, “Matt said it might have something to do with the hormones and estrogen levels” 

“Oh? Your body does fascinating things” Sauli said, finger tender on Adam’s temples. 

“Shut up. You like me a little bit scratchy” Adam winked, “From _everywhere_ ” 

Sauli grinned, gently pinching Adam’s nose, “Wrong. I like you scratchy _or_ smooth. Blowjobs are much pleasant when there is not an enormous bush on the way” 

Adam made a sound, partly a huff and partly a chuckle, “And when exactly I’ve had a ‘bush’ you couldn’t deal with?” 

“You remember burning man?” 

“I wasn’t the only one with a bush after it” Adam reminded, “Besides, it didn’t seem to bother you that much. I’ve never had my dick sucked so eagerly” 

“Shut up, you’re giving me a boner” Sauli hissed, moving his fingertips from Adam’s temples to his scalp. Adam has always known how to get him hot with just talking. It doesn’t even have to be utterly dirty, just Adam’s low voice does it to him. 

Adam smirked, “I still need you in me” 

 

And of course, Sauli wasn’t able to resist. Later the night they were sweaty, like they had never seen the bath and shower, but boy was it amazing. Adam’s prostate was exceptionally sensitive. Sauli was making him squirm and writhe with need and arousal. 

And sex between two very bendy and flexible people can be very rewarding. Adam’s bump is not on the way of his moving yet so he could easily throw his legs on Sauli’s shoulders.

♥Week 18♥

The weird pain Adam felt on his side and near his groin was worrying him to bits and he decided to see his doctor. Matt had said to him many times better safe than sorry and Adam didn’t want to take any risks. He wanted Sauli to wait outside though, he promised him he can come to the appointment when they perform the next ultra but the doctor appointments were something Adam wanted to do alone.

He’d lie if he said that some of the symptoms don’t embarrass him. Visiting doctor is very private, you don’t need anyone else there,,, Unless you’re a kid but that’s a whole another story. 

“I feel the pain mostly after physical days, you know when I’ve been moving around a lot. It starts right here” Adam explained, placing his hand near his groin and followed the line the pain goes, “And ends up here” 

Matt nodded, “The pain is because of your ligaments around your uterus. As your uterus grows, it becomes heavy and the ligaments stretch so they could carry it. It’s normal, and nothing serious. Have you already bought yourself a body pillow?” 

“No. Been thinking about that though” Adam said thoughtfully. He kind of hinted Sauli that he’d like to have one but he probably didn’t realize that Adam was serious about it. Adam could ask his assistant to buy him one. Or his mom. Somehow he feels embarrassed to buy one himself since he’s feeling paranoid that people _know_ he’s pregnant. 

But seriously, only the twisted minds would think that because that is not physically possible to happen, at least normally… 

“If you get one, place it between your thighs and under your belly when you lie on your side. It can help the pain later when your belly really grows” Matt said and pushed his chair back, standing up. He went over the scale and looked at Adam meaningfully. 

Adam sighed, groaned almost. He hates knowing how much weight he has gained. But he stripped down to his T-shirt and underwear anyway and stood on the scale, not even wanting to see the number himself. 

“Hm” Matt frowned, “Less than I was hoping for. You can put your pants back on, let’s talk” 

Adam pulled his loose jeans back on and sat back down on his chair while Matt sat on his own across the table. 

“By now, you’ve gained 8 pounds _only_. By the eighteenth week the regular weight gain is around 13 pounds, now you’re on week 18. Are you eating normally? Have you been suffering from nausea? Heartburns?” 

“Okay, I eat less than I probably would need to. I don’t eat anything in the mornings, I feel like if I do, I’ll throw up right away. Otherwise my boyfriend cooks regular meals and I eat them” 

Which is true. The only thing he skips is the breakfast and _maybe_ he could eat a little more on dinners than he does. But damn, his mind is still so fucked up about this whole thing. Getting closer and closer to your dream weight with your personal trainer is the greatest feeling ever and then boom, suddenly he _has to_ gain more weight. 

H wants their baby to be okay more than anything else but it just sucks to gain weight, if he’s being very honest. 

“Okay. I really recommend eating something in the mornings. _Anything_ that you can get down. Don’t think about the weight, Adam. You’ll both be a lot healthier if you eat well” Matt said gently, trying not to nag about it. Just gently express his worry over Adam and the baby, and encourage Adam to eat more. 

Adam nodded, feeling embarrassed that he’s being so worried about his weight when there is another human being growing inside of him. 

“Maybe this will help you to open your eyes, it’s been too long since you have seen your baby” Matt said as he got up, “Get there on the examination table. We’re gonna listen to the heart as well” 

Adam did as he was told and laid down on the table he did when Matt did the first ultrasound with him. 

“Push the hem of your shirt up under your chest, we can see through the belly surface by now” 

“Can you call my boyfriend Sauli in from the hallway? I promised him he could be with me when I see the baby for the second time” Adam asked before Matt could do anything. He gave Adam a smile and nodded, understanding very well. He knows it’s a big step for both parents to see the baby and hear the heartbeat. 

Sauli rushed inside the room, totally unprepared for this. He only thought he’d be waiting for Adam and then they’d go to the store together and then back home. He didn’t think he could actually see the baby now because Adam has an appointment again in two weeks with the ultrasound. 

“You can sit down right over there, on the other side of Adam” Matt told him and put the devices ready. Sauli sat down and took Adam’s hand into his. 

“Okay, this feels cold” Matt warned before spurting some ultrasound gel on Adam’s stomach. Adam squeaked but laughed it off, making both Sauli and Matt smile. Smiling and laughing is so contagious, really. 

Matt dug the probe in a bit and the picture formed on the screen, “Right here” 

“It looks more of a baby than last time. The head is not so much bigger than the rest of the body anymore” Adam noticed, literally beaming while looking at the screen. He glanced at Sauli though, he’s been too quiet considering he’s seeing their baby on the monitor. 

Sauli had glassy eyes and he looked almost hypnotized. Adam didn’t want to pull him out of the haze of awe so he just turned his face back towards the screen. 

“Is it too early to tell the sex?” Adam asked. That made Sauli more aware as well, he blinked a few times and looked at Matt as well as Adam now, waiting for the answer. Matt moved the probe a little, his face twitching to a thoughtful frown. Adam noticed he needed to pee quite badly when Matt pressed the probe against his bladder. 

“I probably would. But I’d like to tell it when we have the scheduled structural ultrasound on the week 20, then I can say I’d be 99.9% sure about the sex” 

Adam nodded, “Okay, it’s fine. What about the heart beat? It’s 18th week and I haven’t heard it yet. And Sauli is here now too so could we…?” 

“Absolutely” Matt smiled, putting the probe aside for a minute and grabbed the fetal Doppler from the shelf. He pressed the Doppler probe against Adam’s belly and moved it around to get a good spot to hear the heartbeat. 

Adam glanced at Sauli’s face. Sauli smiled at him and kissed his hand. 

“Here” Matt smiled, digging the probe in a bit and the steady, yet so, so fast sound of heartbeat flooded out from the external speaker Matt held in his other hand. Adam’s eyes watered and he felt Sauli lean down and kiss his temple. 

Adam smiled through his happy tears and reached out to hold Sauli’s hand with both of his hands. 

“It’s so fast… Is it normal?” Adam asked Matt who nodded right away. 

“Absolutely. Your baby’s heart beats 140 times per minute. It’s a good heart rate” Matt assured in a low tone, trying not to speak too loud to break Sauli’s haze he seemed to have. 

Matt let them listen to the hypnotizing heartbeat for a few minutes, then he pulled the probe away and put the device aside. He handed Adam a towel so he could wipe the gel off his stomach. 

After Adam was done with cleaning himself up, Matt gave him some advice and suggestions. 

“You will definitely start to show by now. Your skin stretches, becomes dry and itchy. I recommend you’d get some lotions, and keep your skin properly moisturized to avoid getting that purple scar tissue around your belly” 

“Oh” Adam frowned, automatically holding his hand over his bump, “I don’t want that” 

“Minimize the possibility with good lotions and use it _daily_. And eat well, please. I will see you in a couple of weeks but call me if you need me” Matt said, smiling and reached out his hand. Adam gave him a blunt face and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re the best doctor for me in this situation” Adam said and pulled away, “Thank you” 

“You’re welcome. I’m doing my job” Matt smiled, his piercing blue eyes sparkling. It always feels good to know you’re good at your job. He turned towards Sauli, and shook his hand. Sauli smiled at him, murmuring a ‘thank you’ as well.

♥Week 19♥ 

The rest of the eighteenth week went by with nothing much going on. Sauli bought the body pillow and got some lotions and oils from the pharmacy as the skin of Adam's stomach started to get itchy from stretching.

So you could say he really shows now. It actually looks like a baby bump instead of a beer belly. Adam felt oddly comfortable with it because he knew it will only get bigger from here on.

Sauli had to freaking google what he could do for Adam. He felt so useless sometimes. He cleaned up the house and kept it tidy, like he always does, and pampered Adam with simple things like breakfasts in bed and small gifts.

The only thing that changed when Adam started to show was sex. Adam felt comfortable, yes, but hell he did not feel even a little bit sexy. In the beginning it was Adam who was wild for sex and Sauli didn't even keep up but now everytime Sauli tried to get it on, Adam would move away or say he has something to do.

Adam never said no to pampering, though. _Never_. And Sauli saw that as a perfect possibility to show Adam just how much he likes (loves. But Sauli is not ready to say that out loud) him. Even with the baby bump.

Sauli was finished with rubbing Adam's achy feet so he slowly moved his hands to his ankle, calf, up to his thigh.

Adam opened his eyes when Sauli was getting close to his groin.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Rubbing" Sauli smirked, "Trying to find some more stiffness"

Adam chuckled lazily, "You're not going to find any of that from there now, sorry"

Sauli sighed, letting his hand fall from Adam's thigh. Adam felt bad for always rejecting but he can't imagine how _unsexy_ he would look if they had sex. Women are beautiful with their bumps but men are not supposed to have them. And Adam doesn't consider himself very attractive because of it.

"I need to take a piss" Adam informed, pushing himself up from the bed and walked to the bathroom. Sauli staid stubbornly on the bed, waiting for him to come back.

Adam was surprised to see Sauli hasn't moved a bit, but settled back to his previous spot anyway.

"Give me the lotion for your belly" Sauli said, reaching out his hand.

"What? You know I can do it myself"

"God damn it, Adam. Give the lotion to me" Sauli repeated. Adam arched his eyebrows and grabbed the bottle from the nightstand, and put it on to Sauli's open palm.

Sauli pushed the hem of Adam's shirt up and revealed his small bump. He leaned down to kiss it, "I hope you like it when I rub your daddy's tummy. Later you might be able to kick towards my hands"

Adam blushed yet smiled.

“Speaking of that,,, Have you felt its moves yet?” Sauli asked, looking up at Adam. 

Adam shook his head, “No. Well,,, actually I’m not sure. I sometimes feel fluttering but I don’t know” 

Sauli nodded understandingly. He spurted some lotion on Adam’s stomach, tossed the bottle aside and placed both of his hands on his belly, “Is there a specific area where to pay most focus?”

“The underside and the sides mostly. But I just always do it all over just in case” 

Sauli nodded, smiling. He gently smeared the lotion with circular motion all over Adam’s belly, going from underneath the chest to the sides, underside and on top of the bump. He didn’t press in hard ‘cause he felt like he might hurt Adam or squish the miracle inside. 

But to Adam’s mind, his touch was way too light. He placed his hands on top of Sauli’s and pressed them more firmly against his skin, “It’s not made of glass, it’s not going to break and the baby will not get squished” Adam assured gently and removed his hands once Sauli had a firmer touch on him. 

Sauli should know that. He saw how Matt felt his uterus at the hospital. 

“I always imagined pregnancy bumps are harder” Sauli said sheepishly and rubbed the lotion gently around Adam’s belly button, “I mean I sometimes touched my sister’s bump when she was pregnant but not enough to actually feel it” 

“Well now you know” Adam smiled. He watched as Sauli rubbed the lotion on him, much slower than he usually does himself. He got a feeling he might be in this position for a while and it will be a killer on his back.

“Yeah” Sauli whispered, then blew some cool air against Adam’s moist skin to dry the lotion. Adam shivered. Sauli does the same to his nipples after he has swiped his tongue over them, just to see them get hard and Adam desperate for him to suck on them. 

“I think I’m done here” Sauli said and crawled up beside Adam. He pecked Adam sweetly on the lips. 

“I need to change my position before you settle” Adam informed and reached out for his body pillow. He turned on his side and placed the pillow under his belly and pulled it between his thighs as well. He felt Sauli settle behind him, crotch snug against his ass and arm thrown over him.

Adam chuckled, approving. Sauli kissed the top of his shoulder and the side of his neck. 

“You smell good” Sauli whispered, “And your butt feels just as good against me as it used to” he added wickedly.

Adam laughed. He really thought Sauli would have said something way sweeter and mushier to him but oh well. That works fine too. 

“And your dick is way harder than I would have guessed under such circumstances” 

Sauli grinned, gently nipping Adam’s neck, “Is that enough to prove you that I still think you’re the hottest man on this planet?”

♥Week 24♥

Matt did the scheduled ultra on a week 20. The baby had grown just the way it should and it turned out it was a small girl.

The Cherrys invited Adam and Sauli over for a dinner during Adam's 22nd week. Adam told Scarlett and Lee about his pregnancy and he would have loved to take a photo of their faces.

Then Scarlett got all happy, though. She started telling about her pregnancy with Riff and the feeling it gave her when she held Riff for the first time in her arms at the hospital. During the same week Adam got to feel the baby’s first real kicks. He could tell for _sure_ that they were the baby’s moves. 

During the 24th week happened something so special to Sauli as well. Adam felt the baby kick his side and it wasn't just a flutter, it was a real kick and he could easily feel it and he was pretty sure it could be felt above the skin. It happened during an intense kissing session while Sauli touched Adam's belly.

"Sauli" Adam gasped, pulling away from the kiss, "She's moving"

Sauli squeaked. Why did it have to happen now? He still feels so strange that the baby is so close to them while they’re being this intimate with Adam. But that’s so exciting to hear!

"Really?" Sauli asked, sliding his hand under Adam's shirt, "I don't feel anything" he pouted.

“Yes you do” Adam said firmly and moved Sauli’s hand on the right spot, “Here” 

From the look on Sauli’s face, Adam could tell he felt it. Sauli gasped at first, then started smiling. Just looking at his face made Adam smile. He looked so genuinely happy and moved by it. 

“Hi” Sauli whispered, stroking his inner palm over the skin. 

“You gotta talk a little louder” Adam smiled, “She’s always way more lively when you don’t whisper” 

“I don’t know what to say” Sauli frowned. 

“You’ve talked to her before” Adam reminded. Maybe it was somehow very overwhelming for Sauli to finally be able to feel the baby move so maybe cat got his tongue now. Sauli opened his mouth but no sound came out and he just shut it again. Adam found it really adorable because Sauli isn’t that shy or quiet by any means. 

“Okay, maybe you can talk to her a little later” Adam said, “You know,,, We had something going on and I’d like to finish it” 

Sauli glanced up at him and gave him a look, “With her being so active?” 

“Geez, Sauli” Adam groaned, “First you are all ‘hey don’t feel embarrassed by the way you look’ and when I finally get comfortable with myself with _this_ ” Adam said, placing his palm on his bump, “You are worried about the baby being so close” 

“Sorry”

“You know,, If my belly wouldn’t be on the way I would have fucked you through the mattress already. But hell, I can’t even fuck you with this so would you _please_ maybe do me or something? She will not be hurt and she will most definitely have no idea what’s going on. Matt said it’s safe” 

Adam was right.

“Then turn around” Sauli said. They had been kissing on their sides because Adam can’t lie on his back without hurting and he can’t straddle Sauli either because that is hard on his back as well. Though Adam exercises like that, on his hands and knees and kind of arches his back. Matt said it might help strengthen the back and in that way ease the pains. 

The command made Adam frown. 

“I don’t want our sex to become a routine. If you don’t want it, don’t urge it. That’s not what I meant” Adam said, sat up and stood up right away. It was a mistake, his vision blurred due to fast move and he quickly leaned against the wall for support. 

Sauli was up in a second as well, standing beside Adam, arm around his waist “You okay?”

“Yeah. Just got a little dizzy from standing up so fast” Adam said, eyes squeezed shut. He sat back down on the edge of the bed and Sauli stood between his knees and dipped his head up by the chin. 

“We’re like see-saw with this sex thing” Sauli said gently and stroked his thumb over Adam’s cheek, “I love you. Sometimes I feel like I love you so much it hurts. And to me, you’re heartbreakingly beautiful like this. I want you to know that”

Adam gazed into Sauli’s eyes and nodded, “I love you too. So much. All these hormones are fucking with my mind and I know I shouldn’t blame it all on them but I just… Everything will change once she’s born” 

“I’m scared too” Sauli reassured, “But we’re gonna make it. Together. Adam, I… You know I’m a happy person. But our break up shattered me just as much as it shattered you. And now… I’m feeling whole again. My heart must be so freaking tired because it tried to pull me towards you all the time but my mind kept denying” 

Adam had a small smile on his lips. 

“Did you know that when you put two hearts, human hearts I mean, next to each other, they form the shape of a stereotypical heart?”

“I did not know that” Sauli smiled, “But I guess our hearts form one stereotypical heart then. Because I have a feeling my heart is not whole without yours” 

Adam wrapped his arms loosely around Sauli’s hips and bit back a grin. Sauli has always been cheesy and quite mushy, every since he learnt to speak good English. But Adam is kind of the same when it comes to love, so. 

“My heart is not whole without yours either. I’m glad I got the other half back” Adam said, “And I will freaking sew it to mine to make sure it doesn’t run away” 

“It won’t” Sauli said and bent down to kiss Adam briefly on the lips, “Never again”

♥Week 27♥

During the 26th week Adam’s belly button popped. And he sort of hated the way it was poking through almost all of his clothes. But no can do. And the freaking swelling of his feet and even _fingers_. He didn’t dare to put fingers on anymore or he wouldn’t have gotten them off without struggle.

All Adam really wanted to do was stay home in his comfy sweats and top, and eat ice cream and get daily belly rubs from Sauli. Sauli was being so patient and understanding with his whining and complaining. 

One night when Adam stopped doing his stretching and exercising, Sauli came to him and grabbed his hand. 

“I made you something special” He said with a proud smile and pulled Adam through the house and to the bathroom. Adam saw Sauli had run him a bath and put on a few candles. The sight was like straight from a romantic movie. 

“You spoil me like no tomorrow” 

“You deserve it. You go through a lot with this pregnancy and I’ll do anything to make you feel better” Sauli said and kissed Adam’s shoulder. Then he helped Adam to strip off his shirt and pants, and even though Adam’s balance is pretty good, Sauli still held onto his arm when Adam got into the tub. 

Just to be sure he doesn’t fall. 

Adam sighed blissfully as the hot water cradled his tense muscles. Sauli got rid of his own clothes as well and slid into the tub with Adam. The tub was wide enough for them to sit next to each other since Sauli couldn’t sit between Adam’s legs now. Well maybe he _could_ but he doesn’t get as close as we would like to anyway.

Sauli slid his hand behind Adam’s back and kneaded the sore muscles on his lower back. Not too hard but not too lightly either, he knows Adam would say if it was too hard. 

“Ah, baby, that feels so freaking nice” Adam sighed. 

“I know it does, baby” Sauli whispered.

Adam bent his head against the bath pillow and sighed. Adam feels that sooner or later Sauli will get tired of rubbing his back but knowing Sauli and his kindness, he won't even show it. He'll be doing everything for Adam and his comfort. That’s something Adam has always loved about Sauli. He can’t say all the people are as thoughtful as he is. 

"Woah" Adam gasped, head perking up. He placed a hand on the underside of his bump which felt somehow hard now. Maybe it’s the things Matt has talked about. Adam’s been expecting them to come at some point, “Oh”

Sauli's heart flipped oddly, "What it is? Is she moving?"

Adam shook his head, "No. Hurts a bit"

Sauli sat up properly and frowned, looking at the slight discomfort he could see from Adam's face. Well this is scary. Is there a possibility that she could... Just be gone? Like that? No. Adam would be feeling more pain if it was because of that. 

"Adam? Do I need to call Matt?"

"Don't call anyone" Adam said right away, "Matt told me about these already. They're Braxton Hicks contractions"

"They're what?"

Adam pulled Sauli's hand on his bump, "Feel it? It goes hard. The womb is contracting, almost like practicing for the real labor. At least that's how I understood it when he told me about it. They happen to every pregnant woman and they are harmless. If there is intense pain or blood leakage I involved, it can be serious"

Sauli nodded, slowly. Thank God, he already feared the worst. That's why Adam should tell him about these things! Or he will freak out every time something happens.

Adam relaxed soon, the tight feeling lasted about 30 seconds. Matt said they shouldn't hurt too bad but can be a little uncomfortable. He also said they can feel a bit worse later in the pregnancy, though. But aren’t comparable to labor pains. 

"I can tell you that indigestion was and is a lot worse than the slight discomfort that I just felt" Adam chuckled, "And the constant peeing. She probably uses my bladder as a pillow. And the back and feet pain" he frowned then.

Sauli smiled a little and kissed Adam's temple. Adam beamed and turned his head so they could share a lip kiss too.

"Do you know what vision always went through my mind when we were together?" Adam asked, "Well, not always but,,, quite often anyway. Once we had been together for a while. It was more like a dream than something I wanted right away"

Sauli hummed, listening.

"That me and you could push a baby stroller near the beach during sunset"

Sauli smiled, stroking Adam's chin. That's a vision he had in his mind a few times as well. Hell, they pushed a shopping cart together so why not baby stroller?

"Why don't we do that as soon as we can?"

Adam cupped Sauli's chin between his fingers and pecked him on the lips. 

"I'd like that"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops it took longer than I expected. Sorry about that.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally ready! This chap is mostly about the labor so put your tongue in your cheek while you read it. Don't read it too seriously, okay?

♥Only weeks before labor♥

The third trimester started out well. Adam was feeling okay despite of the dull ache in his back and pressure in his chest area. But otherwise he was good.

But the 35th week was starting to be a pain again. Back pain, constant peeing, swollen feet, belly button beyond just achy and fatigue. He was also starting to be really tired of waiting anymore.

"Thanks for coming here, I feel no longer comfortable with the thought of going out" Adam said when Matt was feeling his stomach to see if the baby was already head down. He grunted every time Matt pressed against his bladder.

"No problem. I actually thought that I could bring all the important and necessary stuff here. I'm guessing you don't want to have your C-section or natural labor at the general hospital?" Matt asked with a knowing smile. His colleagues might be a _little_ confused or freaked out by the sight.

"You got that right" Adam chuckled wearily, "There is plenty of space for the stuff. Many spare rooms"

"That's great. Well, the little one is head down here" Matt informed, "That should ease the pressure around your chest area. You can get up"

Sauli was there in a second, helping Adam to sit up and get down from the examination table. Adam pulled the hem of his shirt down and sat on the arm chair.

"Everything is good here. How are you feeling in general?" Matt asked while gathering up his medical supplies. He could leave these in here by now since they agree to perform the labor in Adam's place.

"Tired. Itchy. Un-attractive. Clumsy. Achy" Adam listed and stroked his hand over his bump, "Tired of waiting"

Matt nodded understandingly. He sees the impatience a lot when women reach these weeks of pregnancy. You have waited forever and you still have to wait some more.

"Well, your blood pressure and everything seems to be just fine. So you have nothing to worry about, just remember to eat well" Matt reminded, knowing that Adam has been struggling with his diet, "I'll go now, don't hesitate to call me if you need anything" he said with a smile and left the room they were at, put on his jacket and made his way out of the huge house.

Sauli glanced at Adam. Adam just smiled at him. If Sauli wasn't there with him, he would be going nuts already. Sauli has an incredible ability to make it all better and the waiting a little more bearable.

"Can you help me up and to bed and then we could watch some Netflix and eat popcorn?" Adam asked, reaching out his arm.

Sauli chuckled, nodding. He grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him up from the chair, and walked hand in hand to upstairs with him. Once Adam was settled on the bed, Sauli went back down to make the popcorns his lover craved at the moment.

Then he returned to Adam and plugged the laptop to the TV screen, and settled on the bed with Adam.

"Comedy? Romance? Drama?" Sauli asked.

"Comedy with a romance!" Adam decided, "Not too funny though because I don't trust my bladder. You remember what happened yesterday when I sneezed"

Sauli chuckled, clicking on the first movie that had both tags in it. He has not seen it before and has no idea how funny it is. Suddenly he heard Adam flinch and his head snapped towards him.

"You okay?"

"Yeah,,, Just a Braxton Hicks" Adam said and cradled his bump, frown upon his face, "Though a little stronger one than usually"

Sauli pressed play and got on the bed, crawling to Adam and placed his hand on top of Adam's. And while it really doesn't help, it's enough to remind Adam that he's not alone in this.

"You know... I know you're hurting in some way or another almost all the time" Sauli said and wrapped his free hand around Adam's shoulders, "But I want you to know that if I could, I'd take half of the pain you feel on myself"

Adam's frown turned to a small smile, "I know you would"

"There's a part of me that feels guilty" Sauli admitted, "Your body is not meant to endure pregnancy and I... If she risked your well-being I couldn't... I couldn't forgive myself"

Adam turned his hand around just so he could lock Sauli's fingers inside his palm, "We've had this conversation before. I am happy for this miracle, it's super weird but I'm happy about it. And we used a condom back then and neither of us could have guessed that something like this might happen"

Sauli sighed, murmuring a quiet 'I know' and squeezed Adam's shoulders. He's happy about it too but he was and still is a little worried about the changes happening in Adam's body.

"I hate to see you hurting" Sauli said, "If there's anything I can..."

"Sauli, stop it" Adam chuckled, "Honey, you're stressing more than me. I'm fine. I can do this"

Sauli smiled at his own fussing and kissed Adam's temple, "I love you" he whispered, moving his lips to Adam's cheek, jaw and down his neck.

He pressed his head on Adam's chest, aware of the fact that it might hurt him due to his over-sensitive nipples. But Adam didn't flinch, instead he just stroked Sauli's blonde hair.

"Have you thought of her name?" Sauli asked, stroking Adam's stomach through his shirt while watching the TV screen.

"Yeah, actually. I've thought of Emma or Jade" Adam smiled, "But I guess we have to see her first before we decide. What if she doesn't look like Jade?"

Sauli chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"She might look like Katie" Sauli said, "Or Ashlyn"

"Exactly" Adam smiled.

Sauli leaned down to kiss Adam's bump. Then he moved his mouth higher up, lips ghosting over the skin of Adam's chest before he kissed Adam's throat.

Adam's eyes fluttered closed and his mouth fell slightly open when he felt Sauli's wet tongue on his sweet spot.

"T-the movie..." He stuttered out when Sauli fixed his own position, lying on his side now, and then carefully pulled Adam on his side too so they were facing each other.

"You wanna watch it?" Sauli asked, getting as close to Adam as he possibly could and captured his lips to a hungry kiss.

Adam could only moan as a respond. Especially when Sauli's hand was creeping up his side, dipping underneath his shirt and stroking his bare skin.

"I gotta pee first" Adam whispered and pushed himself up, "Hold that thought though"

♥Labor day♥

Adam woke up feeling the same as every other morning, nothing felt un-usual or different. He hadn’t slept that well, he rarely does anymore. He wakes up every other hour and is tired throughout the day due to that. He’s so happy this will be over in a few weeks.

His due time is in a week actually. 

He noticed Sauli was no longer in bed so he pushed himself up and went into the bathroom. He peed, washed his face and brushed his teeth, then put some clothes on. Normally he wouldn’t bother, maybe just briefs, but his current body shape makes him want to put on _a lots of_ clothes. 

He pulled on his sweats and top, and made his way downstairs. He feels so un-balanced in the stairs when Sauli is not helping him and he has to clutch the rail for his life. 

Sauli was in the kitchen making some breakfast. He has learnt not to make anything out of bacon and eggs ‘cause Adam still can’t stand the smell coming from them. 

“Hey” Adam said in his gentle, sleepy voice. 

Sauli glanced over his shoulder and gave him a sweet smile, “Hey you” 

“Do you even remember the days when I was able to hug you from behind when I came down to the kitchen?” Adam asked and pecked Sauli on his temple. Sauli beamed and briefly stroked the small of Adam’s back. 

“I do” He said and looked up at Adam, “It used to be one of my favorite moments of the day” 

“ ‘Used to be’ ?” Adam frowned and put a slice of tomato into his mouth. 

“It would still be if you’d do it” Sauli fixed, knowing how ridiculously easily Adam gets upset nowadays, “And you know,,, Years ago whenever you were travelling and I was at home, I’d wait for your arms to come around me when I was making breakfast. And when you came back home it was the best feeling when I felt your arms around me the next morning” 

Adam gave Sauli a smile that was like ‘Are you kidding me you’re so cheesy’. Sauli grinned, grabbing the toasts and put them on the plate. Toast, some vegetables and fruits should be fine for breakfast now. He did make some healthy pancakes too, mostly to himself but if Adam wants some too, he can. 

Adam felt the baby stretch her arms or legs and he bent down a bit, holding onto the kitchen counter and frowned in discomfort. They never tell you that the movements can really hurt! A few weeks ago she kicked his insides so hard it stung quite a while. Especially if she hits towards his pubic bone.

She doesn’t have that much room to move anymore but when she does, she makes sure Adam feels it. 

“Contracting?” Sauli asked concerned and stood beside Adam, and stroked his back. Adam shook his head right away. 

“No. She’s just doing her stretching” He said and stood up straight again, pulling the fabric of his shirt tight over his bump. It’s always a little over-whelming to see the movements so clearly; Something is literally moving underneath Adam’s skin and Sauli can see it so well from the outside. The first time he saw it made him feel a little unease, he didn’t imagine it could be seen so clearly. 

Now he has learnt to love it. 

Sauli dropped on the floor to his knees and raised the hem of Adam’s shirt up. Adam sort of misses the days when Sauli dropped to his knees and actually gave him a mind-blowing blowjob. Now he seems to be more interested in his stomach than his cock.

Though, Adam has found it difficult to get turned on lately. Well, he can get turned on but he can’t get it up. So there is that. 

Sauli had the bump in the tender cradle of his hands and pressed in a little, seeing if the baby girl would response to his touch. He felt her move underneath the skin and it made his smile grow even wider. 

Adam smiled as well, looking down at his boyfriend being cute. 

“I can’t wait to meet you” Sauli said in a quiet tone and kissed the top of Adam’s bump on both sides of his belly button. He pulled Adam’s top back down and nuzzled his stomach a few more seconds, then got up. He pecked Adam on the lips too, grabbed the breakfast plates and took them to the dining room.

They enjoyed their breakfast mostly chatting about non-sense things. After they were finished, Adam made his way to the bathroom, the baby was apparently hugging his bladder. Then he went to the living room and even though lying down tempted him at the moment, Matt had told him not to lay down right after eating since it might make the heartburns worse, so he sat to the corner of the couch instead. 

While that Sauli put the plates in the dishwasher and cleaned up the dining table. 

After the tidying up, he went to Adam to the living room and got on the couch with him. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” He asked, small frown on his face, when he noticed Adam was rubbing the underside of his bump like it was hurting. Adam touches his belly quite often, it’s something he just loves to do now when he’s expecting. But Sauli recognized it wasn’t that usual, tender caressing. 

Adam was pressing his fingers more firmly against the skin. 

“Sauli, I’m okay” Adam reassured and gave Sauli an amused smile, “This is not the first time my tummy is churning after eating. What are you fussing?” he chuckled. 

“I’m just worried. I was planning to see my friends today and I don’t wanna leave you alone if you’re not feeling well” Sauli said and stroked Adam’s thigh, near his knee. 

Adam arched his eyebrows though he intended not to look so surprised about it. 

“What you’re going out today?” 

“Yeah” Sauli frowned, “But only if you feel like you can be alone tonight without any troubles” 

Adam did not want to roll his eyes at that either, it still happened. He hates to admit that the last thing he wanted was Sauli to go out today or any other night either. It’s not like he wants to keep him on a leash, of course he can go out and see his friends but it just frustrates him that he can’t go out himself at all anymore. 

Adam is usually never selfish. He is to a certain point like everybody should be, you got to think about yourself first sometimes, but he has never been that partner who says the final word. Maybe it’s the hormones now,,, he gets upset very easily nowadays. And angry too. And Sauli has been so patient with him so Adam really has no reason to be mad at him now. 

“Adam?” 

“Oh, it’s fine” Adam said then, realizing he has just been gritting his teeth together for the past few seconds. 

“Really? Are you sure?” Sauli asked, not really convinced considering the look on Adam’s face. 

Adam sighed, “Really. Just go, don’t mind about me. It’s all this hormonal shit that’s making me so,,, everything” 

Sauli kissed Adam’s cheek, “Thank you. You know you can call me if anything comes up” 

“Sure. If you’re not busy fooling around with men who don’t carry a baby inside of them”

"I'm not going to have this conversation with you now" Sauli sighed and pushed himself up from the couch. Adam felt a sickening sensation in his body, almost as it was Sauli confirming his doubts right.

"Oh yeah? Did I hit a sensitive nerve?" Adam asked and also sat straight up.

"Really, Adam? You trust me that much?" Sauli asked and shook his head in disbelief, "Why are you doing this to us all over again? I thought we are wiser than that now"

"Oh, so it's my fault?" Adam asked and stood up as well, only to have his stomach tighten uncomfortably again, "Oh shit..." he hissed in pain, sitting back down. It definitely didn't feel like a normal cramp anymore.

"Adam? Everything okay?" Sauli asked, now feeling more concerned than mad watching Adam pant and rub his belly.

"I don't know, I..." Adam started, drawing in a sharp breath and felt his bump was now almost rock hard, "Oh it really hurts now"

Sauli uncrossed his arms and rushed beside Adam, wrapping his arm around his shaky body, "Hey,,, Should I call Matt?"

Adam shook his head, "No, it's fine. It'll pass, it always does"

Sauli still frowned and rubbed Adam's back to soothe him. Fuck their fighting, they can't do it right now. Or rather at all because it stresses Adam out probably more than anything else.

"Okay, it's getting better now" Adam breathed, feeling his muscles slowly loosen up and the pain faded away.

Sauli stroked his back, "We really shouldn't fight. It's not good for you"

"So it seems" Adam said wryly and stroked his bump. Sauli was still a little worried since Adam had clearly been aching, not the usual uncomfortableness he felt but something more. 

Sauli settled in the corner of the couch and gently pulled Adam into his embrace, "Come here"

Adam smiled a little sheepishly, embarrassed by his outburst and their stupid argument. Sauli is right, they should know better by now. 

"Sorry. You really can go if you want to. I'm not the one to stop you"

"You sure? I'd be gone just for a few hours. We'd have a dinner together, we're not going out clubbing or anything like that" Sauli reassured and kissed the top of Adam's head.

Adam sagged in relief a bit, even though he trusts Sauli. He glanced up at Sauli's face and pecked him on the lips, "That's fine"

 

So, Sauli went out later to have dinner. And the timing couldn't have been any worse...

Adam had finished eating at home and he was putting his plate in to the dishwasher when he felt a really uncomfortable, burning and tight sensation somewhere in his lower back and he felt it on his stomach as well, almost like it was radiating there. 

"Oh" Adam gasped, putting the plate on the counter before he'd drop it, "Oh shit"

He grasped on the kitchen counter, frowing as the pain intensified to something he hadn't felt before. It wasn’t really painful but just very uncomfortable. He panted calmly, not fighting against it or it might end up hurting him more.

"You're really doing this to me now, huh?" Adam mumbled and leaned against the counter since he felt scared to stand up straight. But once he noticed that it wasn’t _that_ bad, he straightened up. 

If Sauli's phone is on silent, Adam will die. If this is really what he thinks it is, he doesn't want to go through it alone. He feels like he wouldn't even be able to go through it by himself.

Once the tightening stopped, Adam felt a bit confused. His head was spinning a bit, he felt nauseous mostly because of the fear. He rushed to the living room where his phone lay on the table. He called Sauli right away and sat on the couch.

He kept tapping his foot against the floor and bit his thumb nail while listening the 'beep' sounds, "Pick up, baby, pick up…"

Of course it's on mute. Fuck. Adam hung up the phone and sent Sauli a text, hoping he will see it soon.

_"I might be in labor, come as soon as you see this plz"_

Once he sent the text he called Matt. He told Adam to breathe through the contractions and call him again when they're coming regularly and start being painful, when his waters break or if he feels like he needs to push all of a sudden.

Matt had brought all the stuff he might need to Adam's place so he didn't come over yet since he has work at the general hospital. It'll be a long evening and night for Adam and even longer if Sauli doesn't come back home soon.

Adam thought about texting to his mom but didn't. No matter how close they are and even though she knows about this whole thing, Adam might not feel comfortable enough to have her over. He would if he was actually a woman but now it would just feel weird.

Adam will only allow Sauli to see him like this. And Matt of course, obviously.

Adam could only sigh. He switched on the TV and got the gym ball from the spare room where he keeps his treadmill as well. He sat on the ball, legs parted and tried to focus on the TV. He'll be fine. He'll be just fine.

Maybe he isn't really in labor. Maybe it was just a real intense Braxton Hicks. But he felt it in his back as well, and it was definitely a strong one.

Fuck.

Where in the hell is Sauli?

 

Adam suffered alone for 2,5 hours, contractions came 10 minutes apart and lasted about 30 seconds. Then finally, fucking finally, Sauli called him.

Adam was on the floor on top of a few blankets, hugging the gym ball. He had taken a warm shower earlier just to kill some time since Matt said the early labor can last from a few hours to 12 hours. Or 24. You never know, every labor is different, he said. Adam had also texted Sauli again just to confirm that he really was in labor. 

Adam picked up his phone when he heard it ring.

"Yeah?"

_"Adam? I'm so sorry baby, I didn't notice your messages earlier! I'm on my way home, I'm waiting for my cab. Are you okay?_

"Thank God you're coming" Adam sighed, raising on his knees, "I'm okay. The contractions are not that painful, so far they have been bearable. Certain positions and relaxing helps"

_"I'm happy to hear that. You need anything? I can ask the driver to stop by the store"_

Adam smiled a little, "No. Just get here as soon as you can, I hate being alone"

_"I'll be there soon. Just hang on"_

"Alright. Bye"

_"Bye"_

Adam put his phone back on the floor beside him and sat on the gym ball again, starting to sway his hips a bit to ease the tension he felt somewhere down there. He has no idea where the pressure actually is, it's hard to locate it. But the swaying helps.

He moaned in discomfort when another contraction hit him. He held his bump and kept moving his hips slightly from side to side.

It lasted about 30 seconds again. After it Adam took a sip of water and sat on the floor again. He stroked his belly soothingly and just watched the TV though there was nothing worth watching.

He's hungry though. He pushed himself up and made his way to the kitchen. Maybe a few fruits will do now, so he grabbed a banana and an apple to eat. And another bottle of water.

In about 15 minutes, Sauli came back home. He quickly kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket on the nearest surface. He doesn't usually do that but now he just doesn't give a damn.

Once in the living room, he saw Adam hugging a gym ball on the floor. He looked alright. He smiled when he saw Sauli and straightened up.

"Hey" Sauli whispered, walking to Adam and crouched down beside him, "Are you okay?"

Adam nodded, "Yeah. I feel completely fine between the contractions, excluding the dull pain in my back"

"Oh, honey" Sauli sighed and kissed Adam's lips, "Is there anything I can do? You want a bath? Something to eat? Anything?" He asked, stroking Adam's cheek. 

"Already took a shower and ate. There is something you could though"

"Yeah?"

"Rub my back" Adam said, placing the gym ball before him so he could hold and lean onto it.

Sauli settled behind Adam and brought his hands on his lower back, "Here?"

"A bit more to the right. And just about an inch upwards" Adam guided, focusing on the familiar hands he was so glad to have on his back, "Yeah, right there"

Sauli pressed firmly against the tensed area, rubbing in circles.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Feels great" Adam purred. Sauli smiled, happy to help.

"How was the dinner?" Adam asked.

"It was great, nothing special" Sauli said, his hands sliding across Adam's lower back, "Though I shouldn't have put my phone on mute"

"It's okay" Adam reassured right away, "I'm happy you came now. It hasn't been too bad yet, I've been able to do my activities normally so far"

"That's good. Can you imagine you're in labor with our baby" Sauli said and felt tingling in the pit of his own stomach. He's nervous as well but he won't show it to Adam, it might stress him out.

"I know" Adam beamed, "It's so amazing. I hope everything goes well"

"Of course it will! Don't you even think about such things. You're in good hands" Sauli reminded.

"I'm in your hands right now" Adam smirked, "Matt's not here yet"

Sauli chuckled, glad that Adam was still able to joke and smile. He has a feeling it won't last that long so Sauli enjoys it while he can.

"Are you saying my hands are not good?" Sauli frowned, joking.

"Definitely not. They can do amazing things" Adam said dreamily and closed his eyes. He rocked his body a little, loving how that combined with Sauli's rubbing made him feel so much more relaxed.

Sauli kept rubbing his back until the next contraction. Sauli's mind grew alert when Adam drew in a sharp breath and exhaled shakily.

"Adam-"

"Just keep rubbing, it helps" Adam said through his slight frown, "It doesn't hurt too bad. I'd describe it uncomfortable rather than painful"

Sauli nodded, even though Adam couldn't see him. He was just a bit speechless at the moment, it all felt so over-whelming and real. It was really happening, the baby was about to come out in the matter of hours. Or in worst case, a few days.

"A bit more pressure" Adam said and took a deep breath, releasing that same breath in a few seconds. He repeated.

Sauli got on his knees so he could get a better hold as he rubbed Adam's back through the contraction.

Soon Adam let out a low breath, his body sagging a little. Then he sat up and Sauli let his hands fall from his back. Adam turned around to face Sauli and his not-too-much-terrified facial expression.

"It will get worse" Adam reminded.

"I know" Sauli whispered, "But I'll be with you the whole time. Don't you doubt it for a second"

"I won't" Adam smiled and rested his hand on top of his bump, "Can you hand me the water bottle?"

Sauli reached over towards the table and grabbed the bottle, opened it, and handed it to Adam. Adam took a long sip, then gave the bottle back to Sauli.

"I hate to boss you around but can you get me some pillows?"

"You can boss me around today as much as you need to" Sauli said and stood up in a second, "You deserve it"

~*~ 

Around 9.30 p.m., when the labor had gone on for 6,5 hours, Adam moved to active labor and the first contraction reminded him that it was indeed getting more painful. Not just uncomfortable, but painful.

They were both snoozing on the couch, Adam was lying down on his side with pillows between his knees, and Sauli was in a fetus position on the small space behind Adam's legs.

He opened his eyes when Adam sat up, deep frown on his face and he was holding his belly. He wasn't sure why he felt so strange at the moment.

"What is it?" Sauli asked, pushing himself up as well.

Adam gasped, carefully sliding down from the couch and crawled to his gym ball. He started moaning louder than before as the contraction took over his abdomen.

"Fuck...!" He whimpered, swaying his body. It burnt, oh boy it burnt. Something, his uterus obviously, was tightening so hard it made him squeeze the gym ball and clench his teeth together.

Sauli got down from the couch and sat next to Adam. All he could think of was to rub Adam's back so he did. And while Adam couldn't focus on anything but the intense pain he felt, Sauli's caring gesture made it just a little better.

"Shh, it'll be okay, baby" Sauli reassured in a quiet tone and kept massaging Adam's lower back, "You're so wonderful and strong, you can do this"

Sauli noticed Adam was slightly shaking and he was moaning in pain. And it wasn't this quiet moaning, sort of like humming, he did with his earlier contractions to relax himself. He was in pain and Sauli felt so powerless all of a sudden.

"Don't stop" Adam hissed through his gritted teeth when he noticed Sauli had stopped rubbing. Sauli didn't do it on purpose though, he was drowning in his thoughts.

Sauli continued and kept doing it until he heard Adam let out low breath and his body relaxed.

"Fuck... That was intense. I think you need to call Matt" Adam said and took a sip of his water, "Tell him to come over now,,, Tell him the contractions suddenly got very intense and I find it hard to talk through them"

Sauli nodded, taking Adam's cell phone since it was the closest one on the floor, his own was still on the couch.

"I need to take a piss" Adam informed and struggled to get up so Sauli used his free hand to help him.

The walking wasn't that bad, vice versa, but it increased the weird pressure Adam felt around his rectal area. But he was glad he was able to walk, it gave him some reassurance to know that he can still control his body.

Once in the bathroom, he peed, washed his hands and splashed some cold water on his heated face. He can do this.

Maybe.

He has a massive amount of trust on Matt. If there will be any complications, Matt is by himself. Oh. That sent a chill of fear through Adam's body.

Adam shook it off and stepped out of the bathroom, going back to the living room where Sauli was sitting on the couch, eating a sandwich. God, Adam's so thankful to have him there.

"What did he say?" Adam asked.

"He told me that he'll be here soon. And he said that during contractions you should try to breathe calmly and let it happen. The more you fight against it, the more it'll hurt you. And he told me to remind you to drink and pee frequently. He tells you more when he gets here" Sauli explained and sipped his juice.

Adam nodded, "Okay. Hey, can you get that weird looking stool Matt brought here? It's in the spare room here in downstairs. I could sit on that and have your massage my tummy"

"Sure" Sauli said right away and put his snack on the table. He went to grab the birth stool from the room and brought it to the living room.

"Just put it there in front of the couch. I can sit on it between your legs"

Sauli nodded, placing the stool on the floor and sat back on the couch himself, spreading his legs wide enough to have room for Adam. He held on to Adam's hips and back when he sat down.

Sauli wrapped his arms around Adam and kissed the side of his neck. He didn't really know what to say to him so he staid quiet. He kept his chin pressed against Adam's shoulder and dropped his hands down to his belly.

Adam relaxed against the support of Sauli's body. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Sauli's hands on his bump, pressing in and gently rubbing away the dull ache.

He imagined he was on the edge of sleep when another contraction hit him. He became fully conscious again and he pulled Sauli's hands off his belly so he could squeeze them properly.

"Breathe, baby, breathe. Let it happen" Sauli whispered, "Inhale with me, exhale" he said, setting the pace for the breathing and did it with Adam.

Adam noticed that the steady, calm breathing helped a little.

Sauli heard a doorbell, Adam was probably way too focused on breathing to even hear it, but Sauli didn't want to get up yet. He decided to help Adam through the pain first, Matt can wait for 30 seconds.

Half way through the contraction, Adam's grip on his hands tightened and he lost the count of breathing, and started panting and moaning.

Sauli wanted to remind him to breathe but at the same time he didn't have a heart to do it. Adam obviously tried but the pain must have increased in the half way through the contraction.

Adam felt the contraction slowly subside and fade away after the painful peak. He sagged in relief, loosening the death grip on Sauli's hands.

"You're doing great, love" Sauli murmured and kissed Adam's shoulder, "Now let me open the door, I think Matt is there"

Adam nodded, letting go of Sauli's hands. Sauli got up from the couch and Adam slid on the floor to the pile of pillows Sauli had gotten for him earlier, and the gym ball. He loves that ball.

Sauli opened the door and saw Matt, just standing there and looking oddly patient.

"Sorry it took so long, Adam was having a contraction and I didn't want to leave him while it" Sauli explained and let Matt inside.

"I figured that might be the case. How is he doing so far?" Matt asked and took off his jacket. Sauli offered to put it on the rack while Matt took off his shoes.

"Great, I guess. As good as he probably can at the moment"

"That's good to hear" Matt smiled and followed Sauli to the living room. Adam was sitting on a pillow, leaning against the gym ball

"Hello, Adam. How are you doing?" Matt asked.

"I feel a bit nauseous and hot. My stomach keeps roiling like I'm about to throw up" Adam said and closed his eyes, "And I already feel tired"

"Nausea is normal at this phase. Sauli, can you get two buckets here? Fill the other with cool water and bring a sponge or wash cloth with it. And the other bucket is just in case the vomiting takes Adam by surprise"

Sauli nodded, going for it already. Matt instead went to the spare room where he kept his stuff and took the blood pressure meter, heart-rate Doppler and pair of gloves, then returned to Adam.

"I'm gonna check your blood pressure first" Matt informed, crouching on the floor and wrapped the pressure cuff around Adam's arm. He pumped the air into it and eyed the meter, "Looking good here" he said and released the cuff and took it off Adam's bicep.

"I listen to the baby's heartbeat now, you think you can sit without the ball blocking my access?"

"I think so" Adam said and let go of the ball. Sauli came back just in time and let the buckets down on the floor, then sat behind Adam to support his body.

Matt pushed the hem off Adam's shirt up and Sauli held on to it, keeping it out of the way when Matt spurted the ultrasound gel on top of Adam's belly, and pressed the doppler on his skin.

The steady and fast _swoosh, swoosh_ sound echoed in their ears. Adam smiled, looking up at Sauli who smiled right back at him.

"She's okay. Not distressed at all" Matt said with a smile. He let Adam and Sauli listen to the heartbeat for a moment, it usually encourages the parents-to-be and reminds them that the pain is worth going through.

In a while he put the doppler down and wiped off the goo with a damp tissue.

"Then your cervix. I lower your pants a bit"

Sauli helped Adam to raise his pelvis just long enough for Matt to tug them around his thighs. Adam flushed pink all the way down to his chest, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Matt put on the gloves and felt Adam's entrance, then pushed a finger inside.

"This is so strange" Adam mumbled, "Tell me how exactly I can do this without the C.-section"

"Don't get attached on details, you have a route out for them" Matt said, "You're about 3cm dilated. During active labor your cervix will dilate to 7 or 8cm"

" _Details_? How is it a _detail_? How can it fit out of _there_?" Adam hissed, blushing even more furiously.

"You produce a lot of natural lubrication and the skin around here is more stretchy than normally" Matt informed. Adam wasn't sure who blushed more, he or Sauli. If that doesn’t sound strange, nothing ever will. 

"Don't worry, after the labor it'll return to normal. You'll be fine" Matt reassured and pulled out his fingers, and got rid of the gloves.

Sauli helped Adam raise his hips again, and Adam pulled his pants back up.

"Anyway, during the active labor your cervix dilates to 7 or 8cm. The contractions are painful, frequent and there is a peak during every contraction before it subsides, you might have noticed that already"

Adam nodded.

"This phase usually lasts about 5-8 hours. Or less or more, you can’t know that. After the active phase, there is the last phase of early labor left, it's called transitional phase. It's the most intense one but also the shortest one" Matt explained and noticed the desperate look on Adam's face, "You can have the pain relief at any point, if you want"

"No" Adam refused, "I've decided not to"

"Tell me if you change your mind. But remember, some of the medical reliefs can't be taken after a certain point. And if you take an epidural, you got to stay in bed" Matt reminded and stood up, "Mind if I make some coffee for myself?"

"Do as you like" Adam said, or tried to say, it turned to a groan as he felt a contraction raise its ugly head again. He turned around, and sat on his haunches, wrapping his arms around Sauli's neck. Sauli used his both hands to rub Adam's back, slowly up and down.

Matt left them alone and went into the kitchen to make some coffee like he said.

"Ohh" Adam whimpered, raising on his knees. Sauli did as well, otherwise he wouldn't be able to give proper support.

"Breathe" Sauli reminded quietly, "Easy and slow"

Adam breathed the best he could through the first 20 seconds but during the peak he couldn't help the noises of discomfort. Sauli kept rubbing his back even harder now, pressing his hands against the skin more firmly.

"You're doing great, honey" Sauli said. He knows he shouldn't hush Adam, so he didn't. He doesn't really mind if Adam's keeping a noise, it's completely understandable and he doesn't even try to understand the pain 'cause he obviously can't.

Rest of the contraction went by, and Adam let go of Sauli.

"Where's the bucket?" Adam asked, turning around. The uneasy feeling in his stomach kept increasing.

"Right here" Sauli said, pulling the bucket closer, "You need to vomit?"

"It feels like it" Adam said and rubbed his stomach, "It doesn't settle down"

Sauli put the bucket before Adam and held it in place when he noticed Adam's body jerk slightly. He gagged a few times before he finally vomited. Sauli used his free hand to stroke Adam's shoulders and back while he was dry heaving. Adam only vomited once but that actually helped a lot.

"I think during the next hours you will see me at my most vulnerable and embarrassing condition" Adam said and backed away from the bucket.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about" Sauli reassured, "I love you. I'll go and empty the bucket, I'll be right back"

Adam nodded, watching as Sauli left the living room. He couldn't be happier to have Sauli here with him.

Matt followed Sauli to the bathroom to have a few words with him. Just some advice how to get through this and give him a glimpse of what Adam needs him to do. It can be a little bit intimidating to be the supporting person for the first time.

"You have a second?" Sauli heard Matt ask once he had flushed the toilet. Sauli turned around and nodded.

"What is it?"

"I just want to tell you some things too. First of all, what Adam needs is a lot of encouragement. Don't try to sympathize him, you can't. He might get angry if you say things like 'I can only imagine what you go through'" Matt said simply and Sauli nodded. It makes sense.

"And if he tells you how much he's hurting or if he tells you that he can't do it or he doesn't want to do it, don't automatically tell him to try some pain relief, he might lose the faith in himself. Tell him he can do this. Tell him he's strong and tell him how incredible he is"

"He truly is" Sauli whispered, almost like automatically. Matt smiled, patting Sauli on the shoulder.

"Make sure he knows that. Especially today" he said and left the bathroom. Sauli smiled, following him out and went back to the living room.

Adam was on his feet, just walking around a bit. It was getting late and he was feeling tired already so he fears how could he have enough energy to go through it all.

"Can we go to bed? I'd like to gather my energy the best I can"

"Of course" Sauli said right away, "I can help you to bed and then come and get this stuff from here"

Sauli let the bucket down on the floor and wrapped his arm around Adam's waist. He did not trust him when it came to climbing up the stairs but it's better to go up now than later. The bathroom with the big tub is upstairs and so is Matt's stuff.

"One stair at a time" Sauli said and tightened his hold around Adam. Adam was able to hold onto the rail with his other hand so it relaxed Sauli too, "That's it. Slowly"

Walking upstairs felt like a mile. Sauli walked Adam to their bedroom, spread a protecting sheet on the bed (Just in case. And Adam's waters haven't broken yet) and then helped Adam to lay down.

Sauli knew well enough to put a regular pillow between Adam's thighs, then pull the body pillow between his legs too.

"I'll be right back" Sauli said and rushed back downstairs. Matt noticed he could use a helping hand with the stuff so he offered to bring the gym ball up if Sauli takes the buckets.

Matt followed Sauli up and to the bedroom. He was glad that Adam wanted to lay down for a bit to gain some energy.

"Do I need to get up on every contraction?" Adam asked.

"No. You can lie on your side or roll on your hands and knees with Sauli's help. Do what feels the best, just don't lie on your back" Matt said, "This will be a long night for you. Relax between the contractions, drink and keep peeing" he reminded.

Adam nodded. He felt another contraction start from his back and he groaned against the pillow when it hit on full force. He felt hot and his abdomen felt like burning while his back felt like someone who weighs 300lbs was standing on it.

Sauli lay behind Adam. He found it a little difficult to rub Adam's back in his position but he has to. It feels like he has to, so he sat on the bed behind Adam and did the best he could with rubbing his aching back.

Matt wanted to track the contractions down and he kept his eyes on the clock to count the exact duration and the time between this and the previous one.

The peak of the contraction made Adam groan even louder.

"Breathe, _rakas_ " Sauli reminded. Adam heard him just barely but he remembered that the breathing will help. Let it happen, Matt had said. Adam's groans turned to pants and very vocal exhalations.

The low, long breath told Sauli and Matt it was over. Matt wrote down some notes.

"Good job, Adam. I'll leave you two to it, call me if you feel like pushing or if your water breaks" Matt said and left. He could take a nap too.

Sauli grabbed the washcloth from the water bucket and reached over to press it against Adam's forehead and then on his cheek. It felt good on his heated skin.

Sauli started petting his hair then and he felt himself starting to doze off.

During the next contraction Adam was on his hands and knees as it felt better. Sauli was of course rubbing his back through it and every other contraction.

~*~ 

Active labor lasted for 6 hours, Adam sleeping between the contractions and Sauli snoozing every time Adam did. It was weird how Adam was able to doze off between them even though he didn't take any pain relief.

Matt was also sleeping in the guest room. It was 3.30 a.m. after all.

Adam woke up to a contraction strongly building up in his back and it made his breath hitch. He was lying on the bed on his side, pillows between his thighs. Sauli was behind him.

Adam scooted up and got on all fours, holding on to the headboard of the bed, which made Sauli's eyes flutter open. Adam wasn't able to stay quiet once the contraction hit him fully. It felt so strong almost all over his back and abdomen.

He cried out in pain, clutching the headboard.

"Hon-"

"Do something!" Adam wailed and groaned at the pain. By far he has panted and moaned through the contractions but now his whole body felt so tensed it didn't work anymore. He gritted his teeth together as the pain kept pounding and intensifying in his body.

Sauli was up in a flash, kneeling behind Adam and pressed his hands against his lower back. Adam cried out once the first peak hit him. It hurt his back, his stomach, his thighs and groin, and he thought he's going to pass out as he couldn't breathe properly.

In the other room, Matt had almost jumped awake at the sound of screaming. He felt a little bad for sleeping but he wanted to be at his sharpest, no room for any mistakes since he's alone. He glanced at the clock and nodded knowingly, mumbling to himself;

"Yup, transition"

He got off the bed and made his way to Adam and Sauli's bedroom. He didn't say anything, he let Adam work through the contraction first.

Adam felt a very slight ease after the peak but what he didn't expect was another peak that was just as strong. He cried in desperation, and Sauli noticed how Adam trembled through it.

Adam sighed in relief when it ended, and soon he felt Sauli wipe the sweat off his face and press the cool washcloth on his forehead.

"I'm gonna check your cervix" Matt said then, putting on a glove, "You can stay in that position"

At this point Adam didn't care anymore. Matt did what he needed to and it was over in a few seconds.

"Yeah, it's 8cm. Can you describe the contraction to me? Obviously it was more painful now"

Sauli pulled Adam's sweats back up and helped him turn around and sit down.

"Yeah... I felt it very intensively in my stomach and back. And it almost like spread down to my thighs once it reached its peak, there were actually two of them. And the pressure around my groin kept increasing" Adam explained, "Hurt like bitch"

Matt nodded, "It's the transitional phase, last phase of the first stage. Won't be too long and you'll get to push" he reminded.

Thank God, because Adam felt like those kinds of contractions could kill him. Matt checked the baby's heartbeat as well to make sure she is okay and not distressed about the labor. She was fine.

"I'll be right there in the guest room if you need anything" Matt informed, "Call me if your waters break or if you get an urge to push. You want to get in the water?"

"Yeah,,, Okay" Adam replied weakly.

"Okay. You might wanna try squatting while I fill the tub. Have Sauli sit on the stool and squat down with his support" Matt suggested and gave a warm smile to them both, before leaving the room.

Sauli petted Adam's hair that was slightly damp of sweat and clinging on to his forehead, "You wanna squat?"

"Yeah,,, I could try" Adam said and got down from the bed. He had just managed to sink down with Sauli's help when another contraction came.

"Oh God I can't do this" Adam sobbed before it was on him with full force again. He felt like he only had a second to breathe between this and the previous one.

Sauli's heart ached when Adam cried out loud. It made him feel sick to see him in so much pain and not be able to make it easier. He'd do anything to share that pain with him.

Adam kept groaning, moaning, crying and panting. He bounced on his toes when the peak tortured his body and he was probably crushing Sauli's fingers with his grip.

"You're doing great, love. You can do this, not much is left" Sauli said right into Adam's ear. 90 seconds felt like 5 minutes now. 

Soon after Adam's body relaxed again.

"Take a sip of water" Sauli said then, reaching out to grab the water bottle.

"Go to Hell with that water" Adam grunted and refused to take any. Sauli accepted that, not wanting to irritate Adam. He cooled Adam's face with the damp washcloth again.

"Wanna get in the tub?"

Adam nodded. As soon as he was on his feet, he felt something running down his thighs.

"I think my waters broke" Adam informed. Sauli glanced down but saw nothing at first. And Adam's sweats were black so he couldn't tell were they soaking through or not. Until the water came gushing down and dribbled between Adam's feet on the floor.

"Matt? His waters" Sauli yelled, "It's bright colored"

_"Then it's fine! Let it be, you can clean it up later"_

Sauli had his arm wrapped around Adam's waist all the way to the bathroom.

Matt was still filling the tub. It was a big one so it took some time to fill to the level he wanted it to reach. 

"You can get in already, you don't have to stand unless you want to" Matt said from the side of the tub, "You might start feeling restless by now and urge to push. If you get an urge to push, don't do it. Not until I give you a permission to do so"

Adam nodded, "Okay". He took off his tank top and let Sauli pull down his soaked sweats, then he kicked them off his feet. With Sauli's hands holding his, he managed to get in the tub and sit down.

The water felt so good on his tired, achy body. But the bliss didn't last too long when another contraction came. Fuck, is this how frequently they'll come now? He got like a minute to rest. 

Adam started moaning in pain once again, more desperation in his voice. His thigh cramped so hard it made him cry out, and that combined with the indescribable pain in his belly and back made Adam feel desperate and weak.

Sauli was sitting in front of the tub, facing Adam. He reached out to rub Adam's back as best as he could from the spot he was at.

"Baby, you can do this. It won't be long anymore. You'll meet our baby very soon" Sauli murmured, "That's right. Breathe, love, breathe"

Matt was watching the look on Sauli's face. He was so genuinely sorry for Adam's pain and he looked like he really wanted to be right here, trying to make it all more bearable.

"My leg...!" Adam cried, trying to squirm into a position that would make it hurt less. The peak of the contraction made him curl his toes and shriek.

Matt was done filling the tub and he stepped aside, glancing at the clock.

Adam was trying so hard to breathe and pant rather than cry out in pain but it felt like an impossible task right now. He was scared of the last phase before delivery and apparently for a reason. He felt like taking the pain relief now, he felt like stopping right now and he felt like he’d rather die than go through this. 

He exhaled once the contraction ended.

"I need to use the bathroom" Sauli said then, "You can manage a few seconds without me"

Adam gave him a glare that made Sauli not want to leave the bathroom they were at.

"There's a toilet right next to you" Adam said wryly and leaned against the edge of the tub as he moved to a squat position in the water.

"Here?"

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" Adam asked, his tone lower than normally. Sauli glanced at Matt and he just waved his hand, as if to tell Sauli to just shake it off and not take it personally.

"Just go but be quick. I'll stay with him" Matt said and Sauli rushed out of the bathroom and made his way to the other bathroom upstairs. It's not like they have never been at the close urinals with Adam, but it just made Sauli a little more comfortable. And considering that Matt was there too.

Sauli was quick, not wanting to leave Adam alone any more than he had to. But he was only half way back to Adam when he heard Adam had a contraction once again. They were coming like 1-2 minutes apart, giving Adam no proper rest between them.

Sauli decided to stop by their bedroom and he took his clothes off, and changed his briefs to a pair of swim trunks. The least he can do now is to get in the tub with Adam and make sure he does everything he can for him.

Matt was peeking out of the bathroom door when Sauli was on his way there.

"Oh that's what took you so long!" He whispered, loudly, almost like hissed, "I was ready to run and check on you if you got upset because of Adam's words. Don't worry, to me Adam told that I should fuck myself"

Sauli made a face, "Sorry"

"It's fine. Now go to him and let him decide what you can do. If your once oh-so-soothing hands irritate him now, stop touching him. You play by his rules and I just make sure everything goes well"

Sauli nodded, "Yeah, okay"

He stepped inside the bathroom and to the tub with Adam. He sat on the ledge on the wall of the tub behind Adam, and held onto Adam's body when he settled between his legs.

Sauli had his arms under the pits of Adam's arms so it'd be easier to just start supporting his body weight when he's contracting. When Sauli tried to touch Adam's belly though, Adam swapped his hand away.

Adam was feeling shaky, nauseous and hot. His faith in himself had faded after the second contraction during the transitional phase.

Matt was sitting on a chair he had brought to the bathroom, tapping his fingers against his thigh almost subconsciously as there was a song stuck in his head.

Adam raised his head and shot a glare enough to kill towards Matt. The smallest sounds were making him more and more annoyed and he was so close of telling Sauli to go away as well. But at the same time that was the last thing he wanted.

Matt stopped right away.

During the next contraction the pressure and the urge to push grew stronger, and Adam had to pant and blow through the urge. He was moaning in a low tone, his body feeling restless and he felt like he couldn't control it by himself no more.

He cried out again, the pain unbearable.

"Breathe, Adam" Sauli said when he noticed Adam had tensed up completely, "Almost there, it's fading"

Adam heard Sauli's voice through the haze and inhaled deep, puffing the air out almost instantly but at least he remembered to breathe.

"That's it. You're in control" Sauli reminded. Adam sagged in relief soon, the pain gone but his thighs were still cramping and shaking violently. He wasn't completely sure where he was and what he was doing, only thing he knew was that he couldn't do this and he didn't want to do this.

Adam got on all fours then, holding onto the edge of the tub, "I don't want to do this, I'm not able to..."

"Yes, you are. You can do-"

"Say that one more time and I walk out of the door" Adam hissed.

~*~ 

Adam was sure he was dead already. The pressure and urge kept increasing and increasing, but Matt told him to pant and blow instead. Fuck him, Adam will shove a coconut up his ass if he hears those words once more.

After 45 minutes, the dilation had reached 10cm and Matt told Adam to squat, be on all fours or take a half-sitting position with Sauli sitting behind him. Adam chose the latter one.

"Okay, prop your feet on the ledges of the tub. Keep them like that" Matt said and made sure he had everything he needs near him, "Only push when I tell you to"

Adam nodded. Sauli used the washcloth to cool Adam's face some more, then brushed the sweat-sticky hair off his forehead.

"I love you, baby" He whispered, and reached out to take Adam's hands and intertwined their fingers, "It's almost over"

Adam squeezed Sauli's hands and prepared to push as the contraction took over his body. It wasn't so painful like the ones during the transition but the urge to push was just as overwhelming, if more.

"Okay, Adam. You can push" Matt said, "As hard as you can"

Adam squeezed Sauli's hands even harder and started pushing. It was a relief actually, not having to keep it inside and just pant.

"Doing great, just keep pushing" Matt encouraged, following the situation between Adam's legs. This is definitely the strangest yet most fascinating delivery he has ever been a part of.

He ignored Adam's erection, caused by the pressure on his prostate, and felt the skin of Adam's stomach, still hard as rock as he contracted.

As the contraction passed, Adam sighed in relief and tried to gain his strength. Sauli was nosing the back and the side of his neck and whispered encouraging words and sweet nothings into his ear.

During the end of the transition Adam wanted both of them to leave the room and leave him alone. But this he couldn't or doesn't even want to do without Sauli.

"Can I take a sip of water?" Adam asked.

"Sure" Matt said, reaching out for the towel and wiped his hands, then grabbed the bottle of water and gave it to Adam. Adam took a sip, just enough to moisten his dry mouth and lips.

He put the bottle aside on the floor and took a deep breath, getting ready for the next contraction.

"Okay, once the contraction comes, you can start again"

Adam nodded. He got to rest for 4 minutes which was better than nothing. He just wanted it to be over as soon as possible. He was sore and tired and quite impatient.

Even though the worst was over.

When the next contraction came, Adam pushed with all the strength left inside his body. He was being noisy, it somehow helped him to push even stronger.

"Doing great" Matt informed, "Just keep pushing, she's coming lower"

Adam groaned in frustration, feeling how his own body almost betrayed him in strength. He knew he needed to push but he felt powerless already.

"Adam, you gotta-"

"I can't!" Adam cried out.

"Yes, you can and I need you to. Just one big push, you can do it" Matt said and pushed Adam's other leg a bit higher. Sauli saw he wanted it up so he grabbed Adam by the knee-pit and held his leg out of the way.

"Keep pushing, keep pushing. Until the contraction ends" Matt guided.

Adam made low grunting sounds and kept pushing the best he could. When he sees his mother tomorrow, he'll tell her that she's a hero and apologizes that she had to go through something like this two times.

He relaxed then the contraction faded away. Sauli let go of his leg for a while and wrapped his arms around Adam's midsection and just hugged him. Poor baby has been through so much. 

 

After three contractions, Adam heard the most encouraging words:

"She's starting to crown"

Fuck. It felt weird. Like it tingled but it still somehow burnt a little.

"Okay, stop" Matt commanded, not wanting Adam's skin to tear. He couldn't touch the baby's head, he just had to wait for it to be completely out since there is a risk she might inhale the water then.

Adam panted, the urge to push was still so strong but he knew he couldn't push yet since Matt told him not to.

"Okay, one big push. She'll be out soon" Matt informed once the head was out and glanced at the clock. This has been a very quick second stage, about 15 minutes so far.

No matter how hard Adam tried, she didn't come out during the contraction. Sauli gave him a sip of water and petted his hair, damp of water and sweat.

After 3 minutes of resting, Adam gave all he got. He growled, pushing as hard as he could. Just knowing that he'll be holding their baby in his arms in the matter of seconds gave him indescribable energy.

"And you have a baby girl! Time 4.36 a.m." Matt declared and grabbed the baby's body, immediately raising her on Adam's chest and sucked the mucus off her mouth. Adam started sobbing in relief and bliss of having her in his arms.

And her sharp cry was the greatest sound to hear.

"You're so wrinkly" Adam chuckled. Or sobbed. He wasn't really sure. But she was the most amazing thing in this whole universe.

Sauli held back his tears and reached out to brush the baby's face with his fingers. Adam smiled, turning his head so he could see Sauli's face.

Sauli pressed a kiss on his dry-ish lips, "You're amazing" he said. Adam's hair was nothing but a sweaty mess, falling and clinging on Adam's forehead and temples, and his skin was reddish and sweaty from all the heat and work. And he was holding their baby. Sauli has never seen him look more breath-taking than now.

"I couldn't have done it without you" Adam said, "Thanks for sticking by me" he whispered.

"Of course"

Adam touched the baby's tiny hand, and she wrapped her fingers around Adam's forefinger. Adam smiled, amazed how powerful such a small person's grip can be.

Matt left them alone for a while to enjoy the feeling. 

He came back in 5 minutes to guide Adam to deliver the placenta and Sauli to cut the cord.

"Adam, you can get up the tub and maybe go for a rest. I'll clean her up and wrap her, make sure she’s finge. Sauli can bring her to you then"

"Okay" Adam whispered, leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead. Matt took the baby off his chest and Sauli helped Adam out of the tub. Sauli gave him a towel to wrap around his hips.

Adam went to the other bathroom to take a very brief shower. Then he put on a loose pair of sweats, top and sweater since he felt a bit cold after getting out of the warmth of the water. He got on the bed, feeling so sleepy he could doze off but he wanted to see his baby before that.

Sauli, still in his swim trunks, came into the bedroom soon, holding their baby who was now wrapped.

"Matt said she's completely healthy. You wanna hold her or do I put her in the crib?"

"I’m gonna doze off any second. But let me kiss her" Adam said sleepily. Sauli smiled, walking to the bed and bent down with the baby so Adam could kiss her forehead. Then he put her in the crib and changed his swim trunks off.

He noticed that the waters were still on the floor and he wiped it off with a towel too, then took it to the laundry basket along with his swim trunks and the sweats Adam wore earlier.

Sauli noticed Adam was already asleep, obviously exhausted, so he took the baby out of her crib and left the room. Matt had been a nice guy and cleaned up the bathroom, then told Sauli he goes home and gets his stuff tomorrow.

Sauli slept in the living room with the baby.

♥Next Day♥ 

Leila came around 10 the next morning. Sauli gave her the baby as soon as she had sat down in the living room.

"Aww, look at her. So beautiful" She cooed, "Where's Adam though?"

"Right here" Adam said from the door gap and walked inside the living room, with somewhat pained steps. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek, "I'm so sorry you had to feel pain like that with me and Neil"

Leila chuckled lovingly, "Oh honey, I forgot about it the second I got you in my arms. Same thing with Neil. All worth it"

Adam hissed when he sat down on the couch and tried to find a more comfortable position to sit on, "Well, the labor pain was worth it. But it might take a while until I consider having sex again"

Sauli gave him a look when Leila wasn't watching. 

"What? You delivered her... Naturally?" Leila asked, eyes wide, "How's that even...?"

"Don't ask, you don't wanna know" Adam groaned, "Besides, the whole pregnancy was far from natural, so"

Leila shrugged, approving the answer. That was true, so nothing really surprises her anymore. She adored the small lump in her arms and thought about just how amazing Universe can be.

She smacked her lips and tried to suck on her own fist. 

She grew more impatient soon, waving her tiny arms and letting out frustrated cries.

"I know that face. I think she's hungry" Leila said. She and Sauli glanced at Adam meaningfully. Adam arched his eyebrows when he realized what they tried to tell him to do.

"No way! That is where I draw the line. The formula is in the kitchen"

Sauli knew that. He fed the baby with the formula a few times during the early morning hours when Adam was sleeping.

"I'll get it" Sauli said and got up.

Leila gave the baby to Adam. She reached towards Adam's chest and kept smacking her small lips.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's something I can't do" Adam cooed to her and brushed her cheek with a finger. She kept being impatient but took Adam's finger into her mouth now.

"Don't let her do that once she starts teething" Leila reminded, "Their jaw has quite a lot of strength"

Adam chuckled, "I'll remember that"

"Uhm,,, Speaking of teething. I know you've bought infant formula but are you actually... lactating?" Leila asked, a bit unease.

"Mom" Adam said in a low, warning tone, and blushed, "Don't make me talk about this"

"I just asked! Are you?"

"Probably, yeah. I'll see in a few days for sure" Adam said and kept looking at the baby's face to hide his embarrassment. Sauli came back with the baby bottle and handed it to Adam.

The baby wasn't that happy with it but she approved. It's better than nothing.

"You know the formula doesn't have half of the benefits your-"

"Mom, stop it. I'm serious. I don't feel very comfortable talking about this" Adam protested and just focused on the baby's face and mouth as she fed from the bottle. She looked just fine with the formula and that has to do. There are things you just don’t do even if you could do them. 

“What’s her name though?” Leila asked, changing the subject since Adam obviously didn’t want to talk about the feeding thing. 

“I think she’s Jada” Adam said and glanced at Sauli, “Could she?” 

“Yeah. I like that” Sauli smiled and kissed Adam’s cheek, then pressed his head against Adam’s shoulder, careful not to jostle him, and looked down at their beautiful little baby girl. 

“You guys want breakfast? I could make some” Leila suggested but already stood up, not letting them to answer because they’d say she doesn’t have to. She knows she doesn’t have to but she wants to. They’re both still tired and she wants to help. 

Adam frowned in discomfort and fixed his position again. 

“Are you feeling sore?” Sauli asked. 

“You have one guess” Adam said, “I meant what I said. Nothing goes inside my body for the next 6 months”

♥EPILOGUE; 1 MONTH LATER♥

Taking care of a baby came so naturally. It was scary at first but the nature teaches, they say. Adam was worried for nothing, he did great and so did Sauli. After a few days from the labor Adam had to pump the milk out of his body and at first it felt so utterly humiliating he thought he is going to die.

Later he accepted it. He still fed Jada from the baby bottle, though. 

Adam’s body recovered slowly but at least it did. He still can’t imagine anything entering his body. Not an enema, not even his own fingers, not Sauli’s fingers and definitely not Sauli’s dick. Sauli understood that, though. He knew Adam was still feeling achy when it came to that. 

Not that they’ve even had time to have sex. At all. 

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” Adam asked her mother he and Sauli were about to leave the house for the first time in months. Together and publicly. 

Leila gave him a look and gently swayed and bounced Jada in her arms since she had just eaten. 

“Adam. I was a parent way before you” She said with a smile. Adam sighed, nodding. Of course she was. But it just feels so weird and partly scary to leave her home for more than an hour for the first time since she was born. 

“The milk is in the fridge, her diapers are…”

“Just go already” Leila laughed, “You’ve told me that for like 5 times already. Just go. No need to rush back, I’ll be fine with her” 

Adam smiled, walking to Leila and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He stood on Leila’s side, not wanting to risk Jada burp and spit on his fancy clothes, and kissed her too. While it felt so bad to go out without Jada, it also felt so incredibly good. He and Sauli can have a night alone just the two of them. 

They went to their favorite restaurant, ate in peace, talked and just enjoyed each other’s company. When they were driving back home, Sauli kept stroking Adam’s thigh. Going as low as his knee and as high as his groin, dipping his fingers on the inside of Adam’s thigh. 

Adam grabbed his hand before it’d reach his hardening cock. 

“Don’t get us killed” He said and briefly glanced at Sauli. He turned the car to a side road to the hills though, making Sauli smirk and excitement tingled in his lower belly. Adam would call it a cliché, having sex on top of the hills but now he just doesn’t care, his body craved for it. 

The second he had stopped the car, Sauli unbuckled his seatbelt and bent over the console, undoing Adam’s belt and pulled down his zipper. He groped his semi-hard cock out and took it inside the warmth of his mouth. 

Adam sighed blissfully, head falling back. Oh, it felt like heaven. He has missed this. He has missed this so much. 

He tangled his fingers in Sauli’s hair and possessively guided his head on his hard length. Sauli moaned around him, loving how Adam wasn’t afraid to show him his needs. And he has always found it hot when Adam is a bit bossy. Considering that Adam hasn’t been able to act bossy in a sexual way for like 8 months, it wasn’t surprising. 

Sauli loved the taste and weight of Adam’s cock on his tongue. It has been way too long since he had plaid with Adam’s fully excited dick. 

“Oh shit… You are so good at that” Adam moaned when Sauli sucked on the head of his cock, “Wanna get on the backseat?” 

Sauli pulled away with a wet pop. He wiped the corner of his mouth and straightened up, rushing out of the front seat and so did Adam, cursing when he almost didn’t get his seatbelt unbuckled. That’s how excited he was. 

Once in the backseat, Sauli lay down and Adam draped himself on top of him. The hem of Sauli’s shirt rose slightly up when Adam pushed his wrists above his head, and he could feel the heat and wetness of Adam’s cock press against the skin of his stomach. 

“So this is like our first non-pregnant time of having sex since _that_ time?” Adam asked. 

Sauli nodded, “Yeah. And you’re topping for the first time in 8 months. Hopefully you still got the magic” he teased. 

Adam snorted, pressing his lips against Sauli’s ear, “You’ll be overwhelmed by it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the labor was soooo long.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far! There'll be three chapters of this :)  
> I got a writing spree because I have to get my mind off a few things happening in my life so expect more from me sooooon ^^


End file.
